Helix's Greatest Creation - Book 1 of Helix Trilogy
by DracoInfernus
Summary: Helix wants his daughter, Chaos, to be truly happy for all time. He casts a spell to allow for all of Chaos' descendants to find a true mate, a balance. Percy/Chaos/Artemis
1. Prologue

In the beginning, there was only Helix. At first Helix wasn't a male or female, just was a being of infinite power. Helix decided that it needed a form and thus chose a male humanoid form. When he came into being, he began to create the first universe, Void. Void would become the final resting place for all beings such as himself. However, after creating the Void, he noticed that a sentient power was forming within it. He began to nurture it, giving strength and power for millennia.

After several eons of nurture, Helix was able to give the Void's sentience a form, the first of the Protogenoi was formed, his daughter Chaos of the Void. He began to teach his only child & daughter how to create worlds & universes and to manage the power of the Void. She became known as The Creator of the Universe. Using her teachings & knowledge, Chaos began to create her own children, which the rest of the Protogenoi and formed the Primordial Council.

Helix saw his daughter was content with her children. However, he knew that she would never truly be happy without a companion, a true mate by her side. Instead of just making one for her, Helix decided to design a complex bonding spell. He made sure that only when she truly needed her mate, would he appear.

Helix loved all of his grandchildren and decided that as his parting gift before fading to the Void that all descendants of Chaos will have the ability to have a true mate, their opposite, their balance. Helix used all of his divine energy to cast this blessing upon Chaos and her children. If they were to find their mate, it would bind them together for all time and no one, not even Chaos or the Void would have the power to break it. There would also be a few other benefits but Helix kept it to himself letting them discover it in time. With this great act complete, Helix faded to the Void leaving the Universe in his daughter's hands. This would be called Helix's Greatest Creation.

At first, Chaos was thrilled she would have a true mate by her side. Even as the primordials fell and the Titans rose in their place, she kept an slight measure of hope that one day her mate would come. She made sure that as primordials before them, the Titans knew of Mates who passed the story to their children who would become the Olympians. At Kronos' ceremony of becoming King, she passed the first and only Chaos Law. There were Ancient Laws but the Chaos Law is truly binding. To disobey it, would bring the wrath of Chaos herself unto them. The Chaos Law was such, "No being, be they Primordial, Titan or Olympian, shall interfere in a Mate bonding." One side effect that Helix built-in was that Mated beings are exempted from any Ancient Laws that any council's King may pass. Not that he told anyone, Hermes had to get his joking and pranking nature from someone.

Chaos watched from the shadows as Zeus defeated Kronos and ended the time of the Titans. As the Olympian Council formed, Chaos revealed herself to them.

"Hello, my great-grandchildren. Congratulations are in order. I hope that you will rule better than the previous Pantheon. I am merely here to remind you all of my Chaos Law. Which I passed before most of you were born. To remind you, No being, be they Primordial, Titan or Olympian, shall interfere in a Mate bonding. Do NOT try to break them." She finished with a stern look towards Zeus tempting him to even try it.

"Of course not great-grandmother. We will make sure our children and descendants will respect your Chaos' law." Zeus replied with a bow of the head towards her.

"Make sure you all do." With that, she turns on her hell and disappears in a swirl of purple energy.

As the eons passed, she began to lost hope before she reminded herself of her father's last words, "In time, he will come when you need him". With those words, her hope was rekindled and had no idea that Fate would make her wait another few millennia.

* * *

AN: Hey guys. This is my first story. If there are any suggestions you can make, I would gladly accept them. In regards to a pairing, I am initially thinking of a Percy/Chaos pairing. However, I have seen a few fics show Artemis & Thalia. I could add them as a multi pairing. Let me know what you think. - Draco

*UPDATE 11/9/2015: I have added the few sentences regarding the fall of the Titans & rise of the Olympians.


	2. Percy's Awakening

Chapter 1: Percy's Awakening

Percy has fought against so many different beings, Kronos, Hyperion, Atlas, and Gaea to name a few. After fighting for so long, Percy was hoping that he may finally get a well-deserved break or maybe a retirement.

"Percy!"

Percy's eyes snap open. _So much for wishful thinking._ He's resting on his bed in the Poseidon cabin which he has to himself while Tyson is helping the other cyclopes restock Olympus' armory. He turns his head and sees Hermes standing over him with a grin.

"Hey Perce. You up?" Percy can see a weird glint in Hermes' eyes.

"I am now. What do you want, oh great prankster messenger god?" I try to stifle a yawn after napping for a few hours.

"Zeus wants to see you at noon. He's calling for a full council meeting. Not sure what's up myself. He's keeping this one close to the vest." Hermes' face changes from giddy to worried in an instant which is a weird look for a prankster god to have.

"Okay. Let me wash up and change. I will meet you outside. I'm sure Connor & Travis have a few things to get your input on." I say with a smile knowing that's one of the only ways to get him out of my room.

"No problem Perce. If you're not quick, I may have them test a few out on you." Hermes says while walking out laughing.

"NOT FUNNY HERMES!" I yell while getting out of bed.

 **Time Skip (Who wants to read a boring shower scene?)**

I walk outside the cabin with Riptide in my pocket. Of course, Hermes isn't there waiting. I see him laughing with Connor about something.

"CONNOR! DAD! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

I turn to see Travis running covered in pink & orange paint with heart glitter all over him. I know I have to try to hold my laughter in otherwise they may turn this on me. I decide to save Hermes as Travis gets close.

"Hey Hermes, isn't time to go see Uncle Zeus? You know how he likes it when you're late to these meetings." I add the last part to see if I can stop his laughter in it's tracks.

It does.

"Haha-Huh? Of course. Sorry sons, I have got to take Perce up to Olympus for a council meeting okay? We can plan some more later." He gives Connor a hug while avoiding touching Travis so he doesn't get any paint on himself.

Hermes walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

With a bright light, we arrive in the entrance hall of the Olympus Throne Room. As I look around, I see that only Hermes and myself are here.

"Stay here while I summon everyone okay?"

With a nod, Hermes walks over to the center of the room and shoots a yellow beam of light into the air, signaling a meeting. Within moments, everyone flashes in and takes their seats in their thrones.

Zeus stands up, "Ah, nephew. Welcome. I would like to personally thank you for your help over these past years and your loyalty to Olympus. I know I haven't been the best Uncle to you and would like to make it up to you." The looks on Poseidon's & Hera's faces, makes me wish I brought a camera, priceless.

"Thank you Uncle. I understand your fear of the prophecy though that Olympus was threatened. However, doesn't mean my forgiveness will be that simple or easy." Inwardly, I was not expecting Zeus to say anything like this to me. This however does make me wonder.

"While your apology is appreciated, I don't think you asked for a council meeting for this."

"You are right, nephew. I know you have rejected my offer of godhood twice now but I would like to offer it to you again. Please let me finish before you answer." Zeus says with an almost caring tone which I couldn't tell was genuine or just for show.

"Fair enough Uncle. Please continue."

"Thank you Percy. Perseus "Percy" Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Bane of Kronos and Destroyer of Gaea, as King of Olympus, I would like to offer you godhood and a place on the Olympian Council. I will allow any matters involving demigods such as quests, laws, rewards, punishments, etc. be decided upon by you. If the Fates allow, make you the God of Heroes & Demigods." I could tell this was serious since Zeus was completely sincere and saying this in an official type voice.

"Wow Uncle. That is one Hades of an offer."

"HEY! Please stop using my name to curse. Otherwise I will have the furies torment you everytime you try to sleep!" Hades yells at me from my right.

"Okay, sorry. Bad habit. Please keep them away from me." I pleaded to my other Uncle.

"No problem nephew. Continue." Hades chuckles. That prankster side of him is sometimes just scary.

If I accepted Zeus' offer, not only would I become a god but I would have say so over all demigod matters. I could allow gods to see their children again. I could help prevent another issue like Luke's resentment occurring.

The previous times that rejected the offer was because of Annabeth. However, now that was no longer an issue. After returning from Tartarus, we realized how much we both had changed. We were not the same people. After just 2 months after returning, we decided to split amicably. We chose to remain friends.

However, another thing I began to notice is that I felt that I was missing a piece of myself somewhere. With Annabeth, the hole temporary filed but after Tartarus, the hole is feeling more empty than ever.

"I accept your offer Lord Zeus if you swear on the Styx to abide by the terms. I will do the same for Olympus." I decided this way in case Zeus tries to remove the power from me at any time for any reason.

"Very well. I, Zeus, King of Olympus, swear on the River Styx to abide by the offer I made to Percy Jackson as long as he swears loyalty to Olympus."

"I, Percy Jackson, swear on th-" _Swear on Chaos, young Percy._ Who was that? The voice sounded ancient but resonated with so much power I shivered.

"Percy?" Everyone was looking at me. Zeus was looking at me with concern which was surprising.

"Sorry, everyone. I just wanted to make sure I phrased it correctly. I, Percy Jackson, swear-" _on Chaos_. There's that voice again. _I don't know who you are, but I will play along for now._ "...on Chaos my neverending loyalty to Olympus for as long as I am an Olympian God." I feel a huge surge of power rip thru my mind and study not just my words but my emotions and intention behind them. I'm immediately surrounded by a white light. I feel the immortal power feeding into me, my blood turning to ichor. The connections to the sea being enhanced and strengthen. All impurities from my mortality being purged from my system, leaving me pure. It feels like it takes minutes when it only took a matter of seconds to complete.

"Uh, Percy. Chaos Oath's are -" My father, Poseidon began but then a huge black oval portal opens to my right. It looks like the universe itself. Out of the portal walks a woman whose beauty, I'm not ashamed to say, surpasses Aphrodite's.

"Why have you sworn on my name, young Perseus?" Chaos asked me, her voice sounding like honey and peace. I feel my very power within me sing and rejoice. When my eyes connect to hers, I hear the same ancient voice. _It is time. She has found you, her mate. She will love you as no other, Percy. Please protect and love my daughter. If you hurt her, the Void will be the least of your worries._ I can feel the presence leave my mind. At the same time, I feel a burning sensation on my palm.

"OW!" "OW!" I notice that both Chaos and myself say it at the same time. I look at her then back at my palm, a weird symbol has burned into my right palm. It takes me a few moments to decipher it but the book Annabeth lent me last year comes into my mind. _The Mark of Chaos._ Why is the Mark of Chaos burned into my palm? I look at Chaos who is staring at her left palm with wide eyes. She then glances at my palm then my eyes. I understand, she wants to see the mark. I turn my palm towards her. I can physically see her gulp and gasp at the same time. She turns her palm around. When I see the mark, I completely go still.

 _Trident with a sideways crescent moon above it_

It's a mark that I had scribbled just a few days ago trying to think of a symbol that could represent me. What the hell is going on?

Three gray flashes occur signalling the arrival of the Fates.

* * *

AN: Surprise! I felt so urged to get the next chapter out, I wrote this in about 3 hours. Please let me know what you think. As of this moment, the pairing is just Percy/Chaos. However, I am currently leaving it open to include a hunter such as Artemis, Thalia and/or Zoe.


	3. The First Power of the Mated

**AN: Hey guys! As of November 3 (14 days), 1,643 views, 78 follows, 44 favs & 20 reviews. Thank you so much! I was skeptical writing my first fic but you guys are showing me it was for naught. I want to thank my betas for this chapter: Arkyz66 & Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean**

 **On to review responses that I could not IM personally:**

 **Johns Cenas Weena - Awesome name BTW. :) Thank you. I will definitely try to aim for a minimum of 1k per chapter**

 **perseusjackson12 - U R WELCOME**

 **WIllyShakespeare 1337: Haha! I love Morgan Freeman & Nutella. I am so glad I could entertain you. **

**Smokeweedallday - You must have a lot of fun relaxing days.**

 **Ester - Thanks! I will try to aim for a minimum 1k word chapters. My soft goal is 1k while hard goal is 2.5k while max of 5k words.**

 **Tom - Percy/Chaos will be the main pairing regardless if this becomes a multi pairing or not. As I said to Ester, I am trying to aim for between 1-5k word chapters.**

 **FREE COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS!**

 **I notice that some fics have a** _ **Previously**_ **section of either summarizing last chapter or has a snippet of the last few sentences. Let me know which you prefer. I am trying out the summary in this chapter.**

Previously on Helix's Greatest Creation:

Zeus apologized for his previous behavior and offered Percy godhood with the added condition of him overlooking all laws governing demigods

Percy accepted godhood by swearing on Chaos, causing Chaos to appear

Chaos & Percy's Mate bond triggered with each getting the other's mark

The Fates appeared in the middle of the everything

 **Now on to Chapter 2: The First Power of the Mated**

"Percy Jackson, you have become a God of Olympus. We deem you the God of Tides, Heroes and Demigods. We also deem you the Titan of Time & Primordial of Universes. Congratulations are finally in order, grandmother." With a bow towards Chaos, they vanish in a flash of grey light.

"WHAT?! How are you the Titan of Time, Percy?" Zeus yells snapping everyone out of the stupor they were in.

"I can answer that." Chaos interjected. "You all know that while fighting Kronos, Percy sustained multiple cuts on his body from the scythe. Since Percy defeated Kronos in accordance with the Ancient Laws I enacted, Kronos' spirit was forced to fade to the Void. When Kronos' body turned into golden dust, it was absorbed into Percy's bloodstream through those same cuts. Allowing Kronos' power over time and his status as a Titan to pass to Percy."

"Wow. Who knew that would happen? Wait, the Fates also mentioned I'm a primordial. Do you know anything about that?" I responded asking Chaos, _my Mate_.

"Yes. Mates are to be true opposites. Therefore, we have to be balanced. One cannot be stronger or have an advantage over the other. To balance my power, you have been given the domain of Universes at the Primordial level since I am technically a primordial. You will need time to train your powers though. However, since the oath you took is active, you are still an Olympian and must honor the oath."

"Of course I will honor my oath. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't want to. So where is my -" I started to say.

Zeus snaps his fingers and a black bar stool rises out of the floor on my right. Oh great, my throne is next to Artemis'. Here's to hoping that she does hurt me too much. _Don't worry Percy. I have a feeling she won't let anything happen to you._ What the hell? _Who is this?_ I sent out. _You don't need to broadcast so wide my Mate. I can feel you just fine. This is one of the benefits of the bond. We can communicate via thought. Your thoughts are mine while mine are yours._ I start getting a little worried, what if she sees my fantasies? _I would love to see what fantasies you are thinking off. But no, the bond will not just allow us full access to the other's mind. We can block things out as long as they do not or will not cause any harm to us or the bond._ I mentally sigh. _That's good. I don't want to be teased for something my teen mind has come up with._ I remind myself what she said earlier. _What did you mean earlier that Artemis won't let anything happen to me?_ All I get in return is a mental image of a smirk like she knows something I don't.

"Really?" I turn to my Uncle who after 5 seconds of his serious face, just bursts out laughing.

"Oh the look on your face, nephew. Sorry, I just had to." Zeus then snaps his fingers again and the stool changes to a solid black onyx throne. The bottom portion was a white granite that had engravings of worthy heroes that I deemed the greatest including Luke (who had a black sash across his chest showing a fallen hero who redeemed himself), the remaining six of The Seven (Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel & Frank who each have a white sash), Grover, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Bob & Chiron. I noticed that someone was missing, I looked up through the ceiling of Olympus to the stars upon a familiar constellation. I felt for my new godly power while placing my hand on the side that faced Artemis. I thought of one the most important heroes who I owed my life. I suddenly feel like the granite is shifting like soft sand beneath my hand. As I remove my hand, I see the strong, feminine figure of Zoe the Huntress standing tall, holding her bow mounted with an arrow aimed at an unseen enemy. I decided to give her a silver sash to complement the huntress's color. As I stand back, everyone had watched me do this sucked in a light gasp.

I feel a sudden whoosh hit me, a nice forest-y scent surrounds me which distracts me for a moment before I realize that the man hater herself, Artemis, is hugging me.

"Thank you so much, Percy. I was right, you are a righteous, honorable man. Zoe would be proud." Artemis said while crying. As we hug, I feel a huge surge of jealously go through me. That wasn't me which means it could only be one person. _Are you jealous of Artemis, my Mate?_ I could feel Chaos stiffen in surprise. _Uh, I didn't know you could feel my emotions._ I silently chuckle to myself. _You are my Mate. This may be new to me but I feel in my heart I would never betray you._ I literally feel the jealousy fade away into adoration.

"I will continue to make sure I stay that way to honor her. She is my sister in all but blood." I reply fully meaning it without swearing it on the Styx.

"Percy?" I turn to the voice and see Thalia in her hunter's uniform standing there. My heart drops as I see the look of fury on her face. "What are you doing to my mistress?"

"NOTHING! I mean, she hugged me. I was just returning it." I spit out trying to avoid her from shocking me.

"Oh really? Why would my mistress be hugging you?" I can see the lightning sparking between her fingers.

"I decided to honor Zoe on my throne." I quickly point towards her etching so Thalia can see it.

Thalia walks over to the side I am pointing to while threatening me with some lightning sparks. The moment she sees it, the lightning disappears and she freezes. She slowly turns around to look at me and I fully expect a huge shock. Yet, I find myself in a huge hug like before but this time, Thalia is in my arms while another forest-y scent falls around me yet a bit sharper than Artemis' was. _You better not be enjoying this, my Mate._ I stiffen slightly. _I hardly get to hug Thalia let alone Artemis. So yes I am. If you be good, I will give you a hug later._ I tease her back. I know it works because I feel a blush coming over the bond from her.

As we separate, I see a weird gleam in her eye. She then leans forward and plants her lips upon mine, giving me my first kiss in a long time since my breakup with Annabeth. I thought I would feel nothing but I was wrong. I feel my powers over the sea rejoice like they were always meant to be in unity with the sky. I'm about to return the kiss when I feel a huge surge of anger come through me. _PERCY! Stop kissing her now!_ I immediately stop as I hear Chaos' rage within my mind. Trying to come to grips on this latest development.

"Sorry Percy. I just wanted to thank you so much and that was the best way I could think of in the moment." Thalia explains. I could see a light blush on her cheeks. _Crap. This just got complicated._

I turn to see Artemis behind Thalia, glaring at me but not in anger. It looked like...jealously. _Please Fates don't tell me that my life is about to get a whole of a lot complicated._ I thought I heard laughter echo in my head.

"Ahem!" My dad snaps everyone out of their moods. I mentally thank my dad. I see him smile showing he got it. "Son, I think I speak for the whole Council that we are extremely impressed with those who have earned your favor. Thalia, for your loyalty to my son, I will allow you to freely enter the water without any fear from me as long as you continue to be loyal to Percy." You could hear a pin drop. Not in hundreds of years has one of the Big Three granted a pardon to his brother's child in their domains.

I turn to Thalia to see her crying in happiness or fear, I can't tell until I see a smile form on her lips.

"Thank you so much Uncle. I will always honor Lord Percy, God of Tides, Heroes & Demigods, TItan of Time and Primordial of Universes." I see her smirk as she states my titles knowing that I have never liked any of my previous ones. I will get her back when she least expects it. _I will help you my Mate._ I can feel Chaos' glee at trying to prank Thalia. _My Mate, you can help prank her but nothing permanent okay?_ I feel Chaos mentally nod in excitement.

"That is all I ask niece. Son, when you have a chance, come see me in Atlantis. There's a few people who would like to see you." My dad directs to me as he resumes his seat.

"Of course, Dad." I see Zeus stand up looking like he wants to make an announcement.

"My fellow members of the Olympian Council. It has been many years since we have added to our number. Today, we welcome back my sister, Hestia, goddess of hope & Hearth. We also welcome back my brother, Hades, god of the underworld. We now accept the first demigod to the Council. Please welcome Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of Tides, Heroes & Demigods, Titan of Time and Primordial of Universes." Everyone stands up as Zeus welcomed back Hestia & Hades. When he finished my titles, which makes me have a mental note to find a way to shorten them, everyone including Zeus kneels before me.

Unsure what to say, I suddenly feel my domains help me with the exact words to say.

"Thank you Lord Zeus. I will serve this Council to the best of my ability. From this day forth, I hereby swear upon Lady Chaos, Primordial of the Void and My Mate, to always remain loyal to Olympus as long as that loyalty is returned in kind." I, somehow, felt that one day, this oath would save my skin from madness. A surge of pride and lust comes across the bond that I know is from Chaos. _Remember My Mate, later we will have our moment._ I feel her dial back the lust yet the feeling of pride got stronger.

"If no one has any further business…" Zeus and the others are sitting back on their thrones. "I call this meeting to a close." With those words, most of the Olympians flash out except for Artemis & strangely, Aphrodite.

"My Mate." I turn towards Chaos, who I can feel my primordial power reach towards. "Meet me in the Void when you have finished speaking with your friends." She walks up to me with a determined look on her face.

"Here's but a taste of what is to come." She then kisses me. At first, it felt similar to my kiss with Thalia. However, the moment our powers touched, every nerve in my mind exploded with pleasure and joy. I thought in that moment, nothing could compare. As she breaks off the kiss, I see that I wasn't the only one affected. "Soon, My Mate, we will experience that tenfold." A point to Chaos for finally making me lust after her. I have been trying to keep it from surfacing the moment our bond came into being. With a swirl of purple energy, she disappears with a smirk and flashing me her cleavage. _Great, My Mate is a tease as well._

"Percy, may I speak with you a moment? It's regarding Mates." There is only person with that voice that is honest and sultry at the same time.

 _Aphrodite._

* * *

 **AN: I decided in this chapter to not include Zoe to the pairing. She may still pop in from time to time but she will be a sister for Percy. I am still trying to decide if this should be just Percy/Chaos or add Artemis and/or Thalia to it. So far it's pretty 50/50 for either just Chaos or multi-pairing.**

 **** I am thinking of updating about every 3 weeks of chapters with 2.5k+ words. If you guys are agreeable to this, please let me know! BTW, This chapter topped out at 2,001 words! Longest chapter so far.**

 **Thanks Everyone, Draco**


	4. The Bond Matures

**Hey Everyone, I am so sorry for the delay. My 2-month old nephew passed away from pneumonia on November 30. I want to thank my betas for this chapter: Arkyz66 & Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean. I will put an update on the poll for pairings at the end of the chapter. **

Previously on Helix's Greatest Creation:

Percy is awarded his titles of God of Heroes, Tides & Demigods, Titan of Time & Primordial of Universes

First Power of the Mated is revealed as linked minds, able to send thoughts & emotions

Artemis hugs while Thalia kisses Percy as a gesture of thanks for putting an image of Zoe on his Olympian Throne

Percy swears to serve Olympus as long as the loyalty is returned in kind

Aphrodite asks to speak with Percy

 **I give unto you the 3rd Chapter of Helix: The Bond Matures!**

 _Aphrodite._

I turn my head and see Aphrodite standing there with a worried look on her face. Only now do I notice that she is not wearing any makeup, her hair is a light brown with no modification like a bronze sunrise in the Grand Canyon. Her eyes are green but not a dark forest green like Artemis' but a bright fiery green emerald. Behind it all, I can see an intelligence that can even rival Athena's.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, Aphrodite?" Personally afraid what she may ask of me now.

"Don't worry, Percy. I have a favor to ask of Chaos and you. Since you are Mated, the true representative of love, I would like to spend some time with you talking about it. Please? Please? Please?" She's literally jumping in excitement.

 _It's okay love. Just as long as she doesn't try to take what is mine._ I feel like there's a slight growl of possessiveness at the end. _Did you just growl, my Mate?_ I feel nothing but a flush of embarrassment in return.

"Yes, you can. On one condition. You can not make any advances towards me or my Mate without her permission." I finish with a mental smirk knowing once Chaos understood that last part - _I am so going to hurt you._ I feel a surge of anger which I quickly stop. _Payback remember Mate?_ I feel the anger drained away like someone pulled the drain from a tub.

"That is agreeable, Perseus." Aphrodite replies barely able to hold in her excitement. I groan at her use of my full first name.

"However, you will need to wait. I have to speak with Artemis & Thalia first then will need to finalize the bond with my Mate first." I say with a firm tone that leaves no room for debate.

"Of course. Please let me know when you two are available." Aphrodite replies and then vanishes in a flash of pale pinkish light.

As a let a breath out, I feel a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. "Thank you love. There is a few things we need to discuss with the Hunters here." We both turn and see Artemis & Thalia standing there with intrigued looks.

"Sorry ladies for keeping you waiting. I would like to speak with you before I leave for sometime."

"Leave? Why are you leaving?" Thalia spits out with shock and worry.

"It's okay, Thalia. It will only be for a few days. I have to go with Chaos to have our bond settle, strengthen and grow. We can't do it here due to our powers."

"Oh" I see a faint blush spread on her cheeks. I walk over and embrace her in a tight hug. "I love you, Thalia. I will never abandon you." I say with every fiber of my being. For some reason, I feel my powers lightly surge in respond like reaffirming my statement. I feel her arms quickly wrap around me in response.

"Thank you Percy. I shall always be here for you." She responds. I glance towards Artemis expecting to see anger but I see glistening tears with a hint of jealously. _Wait, what?_

Artemis notices that I am looking at her and I see the tears and emotions disappear beneath a blanket. It disappears so fast I almost think I was imagining it, almost. I give Artemis a smirk and squeeze Thalia a little harder. After a few seconds, I let Thalia go with a kiss on her forehead.

Turning to Artemis, "Lady Artemis. Come here, I can give you a hug goodbye too. I promise I won't tell a soul, even Apollo." I wasn't expecting anything but held my arms open anyway. Then with a sudden whoosh, Artemis, the man hater is in my arms once again.

I decide to give her some security as I whisper, "I want you to know that I would never make Thalia choose between me and the Hunters. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe, even from me." I feel her relax into the hug as I finish my promise.

"Thank you Perseus." Artemis replies as she pulls away from the hug. For some reason, I feel an urge to kiss her but then I remind myself that she can turn me into a jackalope and hunt me down. I have a feeling that Chaos will not let me die however that does not mean I can not be punished.

Artemis walks over to Thalia about to teleport out when Zeus appears in a flash of lightning.

"Hold on just a minute my daughters." I see a smirk in my uncle's eyes. What is he planning? _He wouldn't._ I feel the thought come from Chaos and see a flame flickering in her eyes. It's hard to determine what emotion they represent as hers are fluctuating so much I can't tell what they are.

"Yes, father?" I hear Artemis respond but see Thalia look at Zeus with suspicion.

"In order for Percy to acclimate to becoming the God of Heroes & Demigods, he will need to spend time with some of our biggest demigod heroes. It is his domain and as you know Artemis, the more time you spend connecting with your domain, the more powerful you can become. Therefore, Percy will be required to spend 1 year each with Camp Half-Blood & the Hunters. After he settles his bond with Lady Chaos, of course." I note that he adds that last line with a small bow and quite quickly.

"WHAT!" Artemis screams making Thalia & I jump. "No way. I will not allow any boy or man near my Hunters, even one as respected as Percy." I can literally see the steam coming off her.

 _Man, she is so hot when she is angry._ Huh? Why am I thinking this stuff? _Are you checking out another woman, my Love?_ Uh oh. I mentally gulp. _I am so sorry my Mate. I have no idea why I am thinking of these things, I usually have better control._ I feel a laugh come through our bond. _It's okay Love. Our bond has not settled. It's natural for your hormones to pick up on attractive viable women. Just remember, if you even touch another woman without my permission, I will cut off your dick and let it reform for the next decade on it's own as slow as possible._ Wow, she can still scare the crap out of me even with a warning. _I promise, my Love, that I will never willingly inappropriately touch any woman without the permission of my Mate. This, I swear on your name, Chaos._ I feel the power of the universe phase through my entire being. _You didn't need to make another Chaos Oath, Love. However, thank you for proving how serious you are. Your uncle better finish before I jump you._ She finishes with a smirk and some blushing images.

"Artemis, I know you may not like it but this is my order as King. It is also for Percy's benefit. You know how important it is for a god to be connected to one's domain. It will only be for one year. Or should I have Thalia spend 1 year with Percy in isolation for training in Canada? Your choice." I freeze as I hear Zeus present Artemis with the choice of having me in the Hunt for a year or having me and her lieutenant, my cousin Thalia, training alone for a year in Canada. I glance towards Thalia to gage her reaction and see a most unusual look. It seems that she seems almost jealous that Artemis will decide my fate in the Hunt, not her. _She looks so kissable with those pouting, red, soft lips. Her face -_ Wait. First Artemis, now Thalia? What the hell is wrong with me? _Patience, Love. I know what is happening and I will tell you. First, we must settle our bond. I promise I will tell you._ I let out a light sigh of relief making sure that no one else can hear it. _Okay, I will hold you to that Love._

"Fine." Artemis turns to face me. "Percy, I will allow you to spend 1 year with the Hunt. If you touch any of my Hunters in any way I deem inappropriate, being a jackalope will be the least of your worries."

"No it won't Artemis." Chaos interrupts before Artemis could continue. "He is my Mate. You do anything to threaten my bond with him, I will bring the whole universe including the moon, which exists in my domain, to bear. However, my Mate has already sworn a Chaos Oath to not touch any woman without his Mate's permission. You understand the consequences of breaking a Chaos Oath, don't you? The Void will punish him, which surpasses even my power."

"My apologies, Lady Chaos. Percy, thank you for making the Chaos Oath on this. I know you did not have to but it will grant me peace without worrying about my Hunters." Artemis responds to us with a look of gratitude.

"Yes! We are gonna have so much fun together, Percy!" I turn towards Thalia who has the biggest shit-eating grin on her face that spreads to my own.

"Be careful nephew and I will see you at the next council meeting. Farewell, nephew, daughters." Zeus flashes out in a bolt of lightning and a thump of thunder. _Show off._

"We will be camped in Yosemite for the next few weeks before moving on to Oregon to investigate some monster sightings reported by mortals as Bigfoot." Artemis informs me before motioning to Thalia to come here. "Come Thalia, Percy needs some time with Chaos. I expect you to join us by the time we arrive in Oregon. I will not tolerate tardiness."

"Of course, My Lady Artemis." I reply a little cheeky and with a smirk. Surprisingly, instead of a glare, her cheeks flush red. She grabs Thalia' shoulder and they flash out in a pale white light that resembles a beam of moonlight.

"We are finally alone, My Love." I turn around and face Chaos, who smirks at me knowingly. "We will journey to the edge of this universe where it meets the Void. It's the only place I can think of where we have plenty of room just in case our powers clash to prevent any destruction of life." Behind her I see a black portal open with purple energy coming out like fog on the floor of the Council's chambers. I see thousands of stars in the black circle that I can see.

"I just want to let you know, I' vvvirgin." I finish in a low, unsure voice. I feel a hand lift my chin up until I am looking into her galaxy eyes. "I am, as well. My father told me that if I saved myself for my Mate, it would bring us closer together and be more powerful." I let out a sigh of slight relief.

She holds out her hand towards me, "Come with me my Mate. It is time to finalize this bond after thousands of years of wait. I hope you have the energy to keep up." I look at her face and see her sexy smirk and lust-filled eyes.

I walk up to her and take her soft hand into mine, our marks begin to glow with a purplish energy. "I'm a god now. I have nothing but stamina. I have to in order to be the God of Heroes." I finish with a matching smirk of my own while I carus the back of her hand with my thumb, feeling shivers producing there and moving throughout her body.

"Let's go." We both turn and set through the portal. I feel my power as Primordial of Universes surge forward as I enter my biggest domain. In front of me I see the biggest palace I have ever seen. _(Think of Hogwarts from the Harry Potter movies with the setting and gleam of Asgard from Thor movies)_

"Wow, this is wonderful." I am in total shock at the sheer beauty of the palace. "This is our home. I built this eons ago as a hope for our eternal life together." I feel the sincerity of her words.

"Thank you, Love. I will find a way to repay you for the rest of our days. Now, enough words. What do you say we go christen our home?" I feel the power of our bond overwhelm my emotions and hormones. I can literally feel the lust at the edge ready to overtop the dam that I build to control it.

"You can let go Love. Whatever happens, remember that I love you. You will never be rid of me." Chaos says reading my face and emotions. I glance up at her and see nothing but love in her eyes.

"As you wish, My Lady." I let the lust and everything else I had been holding back for a few hours take over. I pull her to me and give her the deepest kiss I have ever given. After a few moans, I break off the kiss. "Let's move to our bedroom before we get too distracted."

"There is one more thing, Percy. you must not hold back your powers, let them flow. If you hold them back, it damage more than our bodies." I feel the concern in her voice as if it was my own.

"I will try my Mate. Now shall we see what happens when the Primordial of the Void meets the Primordial of the Universe?"

***Place your own smut scene here***

In the center of the blackness of space, a huge explosion of light occurs mixed with cries of passion. The shockwave was so powerful that it rips nearby asteroids apart. However, with all of the crushed rock and matter, began to swirl and compact together, forming a new planet. The light of power coming from the 2 strongest living beings in the universe causes the planet's development to jump 2 billion years in just a few minutes. Already teeming with life by the time the light begins to dim. The intellectual beings on the new planet call it Lucifer, the bringer of light.

 _ **Several hours later …**_

In the center of the palace, christened Otieno, Chaos & Percy are panting in the middle of a marble ballroom with cracks originating from their location to the edges of the room and up the pillars.

"Wow. We totally need to do that more often." My whole body is tingling in pleasure, both from the sex and the completion of the bond. Within myself I feel my powers have connected to Chaos' own, so entangled that nothing will break them.

"Let's rest for a bit before round 2." I feel Chaos mutter against my neck.

"Are you saying you want more than one round?" I reply cheekily.

"Yes. We have all eternity to experience this over and over again." Chaos replies with a saucy smile.

 _ **In the center of the universe where light meets dark…**_

The shockwave of power rips thru the universe at an incredible speed. On a desolate, dead planet, a single coffin made of white light wrapped in black chains that show the stars of the universe. The pulse hits the coffin with such force that the chains are shattered. The coffin drifts down on to the ground lightly. The lid slides off on to the ground, a hand reaches up and grabs the side followed by a body wearing a pearl white dress.

"The time for revenge has come. For I have been released by the power of a Mated pair. Watch out, Chaos. For ORDER HAS RISEN!"

 **AN: BOOM! How is that for a cliffhanger?**

 **Thank you everyone who voted in the poll, as of closing it on** _ **December 16**_ **, with** _ **35%**_ **of the vote, the pairing will be Percy/Chaos/Artemis for this story. Exactly how she will enter the bond will be quite the shock to Percy. You guys & ladies helped me finalize some arcs this story will take. I am currently outlining the rest of the story and a possible 2 sequels. Still WIP though. Let me know your thoughts thru reviews or PM me. **

**I will try to make monthly updates. Last chapter was up early November so I will try to get the next chapter up by mid-January. BTW, This chapter topped out at 2,541 words! Longest chapter so far since last one was 2,001.**

 **Thanks Everyone, Draco**


	5. True Origins Revealed!

Previously on Helix's Greatest Creation:

Aphrodite asks to speak with both Chaos & Percy about their bond when they have time

Percy starts feeling something towards both Artemis & Thalia

Zeus decrees that Percy must spend 1 year apiece with Camp Half-Blood & the Hunters

Percy & Chaos finally finalize their bond

Order has been released from her prison

 **I give unto you the 4th Chapter of Helix: True Origins Revealed!**

 _ ***** The True Beginning *****_

In the beginning, there was only Helix. At first Helix wasn't a male or female, just was a being of infinite power. Helix decided that it needed a form and thus chose a male humanoid form. When he came into being, he began to create the first universe, Void. Void would become the final resting place for all beings such as himself. However, after creating the Void, he noticed that two sentient powers was forming within it. He began to nurture it, giving strength and power for millennia.

After several eons of nurturing, Helix was able to give the Void's two sentient powers a form, the first of the Protogenoi was formed, his daughters Chaos & Order of the Void. He began to teach his children how to create worlds, universes and to manage the power of the Void. Chaos became known as The Creator of the Universe. While Order became The Creator of Worlds. Together, they brought life to an otherwise empty universe.

Using their teachings & knowledge, the Twin Creators began to create their own children, which became the rest of the Protogenoi and formed the Primordial Council. Helix saw Chaos was content with her children and Order with her only daughter, Nebula. However, he knew that they would never truly be happy without a companion, a true mate by their side. Instead of just making one for her, Helix decided to design a complex bonding spell. He made sure that only when they truly needed her mate, would he appear.

"Wow. History is truly written by the victors." Percy mutters as he closes the book he found in the massive library. As he turned to walk back to bed, he notices a well-cared for book yet dusty. As he opens it, on the inside cover, _Chaos' Diary_. At first, Percy is unsure if he should read it but decides he needs to know if everything he knows is the truth or a lie.

 _ ***** enter Chaos' diary *****_

Today was the day we would meet our grandchildren, Order and I. We arrive and see many children running around playing. We exchange greetings with my children and offer congratulations. We spend the day playing with the little ones.

However, I notice that one of the little ones rarely leave my sister's side. Little Kronos, who will become the Titan of Time, keeps in constant contact with Order be it holding her hand, arm, etc. I see my sister yearning for that contact. _Oh no. Please don't tell me that Order has found her Mate._ The more I watch them, the more I am convinced that she has. I feel this surge of anger and jealously from nowhere take over. _I can NOT allow this to happen._ I know that the only way to stop this is to get Order away from Kronos as soon as I can. The only sure way is to put her beloved first planet in danger. _Hmm._ In that moment, I decide to launch an attack on her home planet of Parangelia. While she is distracted by Kronos talking to her, I slip out the back and open a black hole to Parangelia.

When I look upon it, I see a bright green and blue planet. A planet with life so advanced that no race would reach its height for at least two thousand years. I feel guilt at what I am about to do to these innocent people. I remind myself though about Order possibly bonding with Kronos right now. With barely a second glance, I launch a huge meteor of black energy towards the planet. In just a single blast, the planet shakes with over a fourth of all its life, destroyed in a black flash. Unbeknownst to me, an alarm is sent directly to Order since she promised to look over them.

After I launch a second meteor towards them, Order appears blocking it with a white shield.

"SISTER! What are you doing?!" She yells at me.

"What does it look like? I am destroying Parangelia. Now, move before I force you." I say with spite and anger. A look of surprise appears on her face since I have never spoken to her like that before.

"What have I done to earn such rage, my sister?" She questions me.

"Kronos. Is he your Mate now?" I saw with annoyance. I see her face turn from surprise to anger then understanding.

"No, sister. At first, I could feel our powers begin to mingle. I pulled mine back because I felt a dark energy within and I did not want it to affect me. Please sister, spare my people. I know you are scared that if I have a Mate first then at the same time, you will be alone." She ends, pleading with me to spare Parangelia."

"No." I open a black hole behind her, sucking her away to the other side of the universe near the Void. I knew I would only have a few moments before she would return. I collect my power and launch the largest meteor of my power at Parangelia.

I watch as the planet shatters and kills 90% of all life on the planet. I see the survivors fleeing on their ships to their moon base. I decide to let them go as my target was the planet not the people or moon. I go down to what remains of the surface of the planet, looking around at the devastation I have wrought.

"What have I done?" I say to myself in horror seeing a planet once home to life now devoid of it.

"You have become the Destroyer." I turn around and see Order standing there with a pained look on her face.

"Mark my words, _sister._ I will have my revenge for my people." With that, she disappears in a flash of white light.

 _ *****diary jumps forward several years*****_

"Hello Auntie. How may we be of service?" The fates ask Order who enters their humble abode.

"Hello my nieces. I need your help of a delicate nature." Order asks the triplets of Fates.

"How may we assist you, Auntie?" The Fates interested in helping their only Aunt.

"Ouranos has been in power too long. The time has come for the son to succeed the father. I feel that we should issue a proclamation that the son will take over from the father. Ushering in a new council, make sure that after so many millenia, new blood will keep the Earth in check and continue progressing." Order says in the most sincere voice she can muster.

After thinking it over, the Fates agree. Combining their power, they cast the prophecy that the son will take over from the father and usher in a new age.

While the Fates recovered from the power drain, Order flashes to Earth to watch as Kronos overthrows Ouranos and he mutters the same words that the Fates just cast. With a evil smile, she flashes away.

"Hello, Chaos. My revenge has begun. Kronos has killed and overthrown his father, your son Ouranos." She says in a satisfied tone.

"NO! What have you done, sister?!" I reply in shock.

"I am repaying the pain you caused me. You killed my people, my children. Now I will cause you a lifetime of pain by having your family kill each other for power." She ends with an evil laugh.

"You have broken the Helix law, sister! The law of our father specifically states that we are not to interfere with any of our children unless the fate of our domains or Mate is at state. Surely you remember sister?" I reply in shock that she had broken the only law our father passed.

"Oh yes, I am perfectly aware. I am prepared to accept the punishment from father when the time comes. My revenge is not complete though. I need Kronos to meet the same fate as his own father." She replies with a bright smile on her face.

"No. I will not allow you to harm another of my family." I grab her and send us through a portal to the remains of Parangelia.

As we step through the portal, I throw her to the ground. "For what happens next, I am truly sorry sister."

"Bring it on sister." She grins preparing herself for a fight. I have no idea what her power level is since the last time we sparred was eons ago, while the Primordial Council was still forming.

We launch balls and beams of white & black power at each other. Even after all this time, we are still evenly matched. After several hours, I notice we are both starting to tire since we have not worked on our stamina in millenia. I aim a small black orb towards her knee. It hits her on target, shattering her knee cap. She drops to the ground, knowing I only have a few seconds, I begin to chant in the language of our father.

"Sister, please, no." She has lifted her head and understands the spell I am casting. _I am sorry but I must, otherwise, this will never end._

As I chant, I see tendrils of her power come out of her body and begin to wrap around her. Soon, she is blocked from view being wrapped by her white power. It begins to form into a rectangular shape, a sarcophagus. Once it has formed, some of my own power begins to surround like ribbons around the sarcophagus. They then turn into black chains tight around the coffin. As I end the chant, I see my mark appear on the chains while the coffin floats about 2 feet above the ground.

"It is done." I open a portal and retreat to Otieno to recover for the next few millennia. By the time I awaken, Zeus has already overthrown Kronos. I know that my sister's curse has occurred again. I just hope my great-grandson won't fall to it either.

"Percy, what are doing reading that diary of mine?" I freeze and turn to see my Mate with just a sheer sheet covering her.

"Uh, I wanted to know if everything I know is the truth since that book just showed me that the universe began differently than what I originally knew." At this, I see Chaos' face goes from teasing to understanding.

"Next time, just ask. Since we are Mated, there are no secrets between us. If you have any questions, please ask." She says with a sincerity I didn't think that the Creator of the Universe could speak in.

"Of course. Now since it's still early, let's go back to bed. Before you ask, I am not ready for round 5, maybe in a few hours, Love." I reply watching her face go to lusty smirk then pouting and finally gleeful.

 _ ***** Meanwhile, back on Earth *****_

Thalia & Artemis flash into the Hunt's central fire after leaving Olympus. Artemis then walks off into her tent without a word allowing the cover to fall showing that she does not want to be disturbed. The whole Hunt turn towards their Lieutenant, Thalia.

"Before you guys start spitting out questions, let me explain what happened on Olympus." Thalia immediately says.

Thalia recounts what happened over the past few hours with Percy becoming a god, Chaos arriving and finding out they are Mates, and of Zeus decree to have Percy become adjusted to his domains. WHen she finishes, the Hunt is just quiet for a few moments. Then all hell breaks loose.

"WHAT!?"

"No way a boy joins us!"

"Is Lady Artemis even allowing this to happen?!"

"ENOUGH!" Thalia yells to stop the hundred question barrage.

"Let me answer before you start the question throw up again. Yes, he will join us within a month's time. Lady Artemis is allowing this to happen due to my father's decree and one of Percy's domains is demigods. We are demigods if you all remember." As she finishes, most of the Hunt quiet down. However, one throws a question out.

"What aren't you telling us?" A new hunter, Hailey, questions.

"Whatever do you mean?" Thalia responds wondering what this is about.

"While you were talking about Zoe on Percy's throne, your face turned red. What else happened?" Thalia stiffens.

"Uh nothing. I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." Thalia all but runs to her tent for the night.

"Something happened girls. I guess we are going have to get it out of Percy when he gets here." The rest of the Hunters grin with Hailey.

 _ ***** Back in Otieno *****_

Chaos & Percy lay down in bed with her cuddling against him and watches him fall into a peaceful sleep. Before she can join him in dreamland, she can feel her mind being pulled elsewhere.

She sees Parangelia before her as she stands on the surface. A planet she has not visited since that day. She hears a huge BOOM. Turning around she sees a massive shockwave coming across space and ripping through the planet. She hears a massive SNAP. Turning to her left, she sees Order's prison but the chains of her own power are dissolving into nothing.

"No…" _How can this be happening?_

The coffin floats to the ground and the lids slides off. A slender hand grabs the side to lift up their body. A slender beautiful woman steps out in a white dress. _She looks the same as the day of our battle. Good thing this is just a dream._ The figure turns around and smiles.

"Hello, sister."

 **AN: Sorry, 2 cliffhangers in a row. I had too. Word count for this chapter is 2,254 with Chapter 3 at 2,541. I am trying to keep it about 2k words to make it worthwhile. My current goal is to upload chapters when I am 2 ahead. So currently, Ch 5 is being typed with Ch 6 & 7 being outlined. So, my current goal is to get Ch 5 uploaded no later than Valentine's Day. It just depends on when Ch 6 is finished. Thanks for all the support. **


	6. Meeting of the Minds

**AN: Hey guys! SURPRISE! I was originally planning on posting this on Valentine's Day but since Chapter 6 & 7 are coming together much faster than I thought, here's Chapter 5 3 weeks early! ENJOY! PS - Special contest at end!**

Previously on Helix's Greatest Creation:

Percy learned about Chaos' sister, Order & their first true battle

Parangelia is Order's home planet and her first planet of life

Order had the Fates curse Chaos' children that the son will overthrow the father for 2 generations to cause pain to Chaos & Kronos as revenge

Chaos uses a spell using Helix's language to seal Order in the sarcophagus made from their own power

The Hunt learns of Zeus' decree about Percy

Chaos faces Order as she is released

Helix presents the next chapter of his Greatest Creation: **Meeting of the Minds!**

* * *

"Hello sister."

 _Please no._ Chaos stiffens at the voice and locks eyes with her sister.

"Order." A smile forms on her face at her name being said by her beloved sister.

"It's been a long time, Destroyer." Chaos could literally feel the hate at the title.

"I am so sorry sister. I have spent the last millennia making atonements for my sin against Parangelia. I created a new planet for the survivors, Feniks." I quickly stated in an attempt to appease her thirst for revenge.

Order turns looking at her dead planet. Nothing has changed on the shattered surface since her incarceration. She looks up to the right and sees Feniks glowly in spite of Chaos' initial destruction.

"As you should, sister. My people have suffered for over a thousand years because of your jealousy. My revenge began with Ouranos and Kronos. It will end with the Mated. I just need to find out who the Mated are."

Chaos feels her heart drop with dread. _What could she planning with my Mate?_

"The power of the Mated will seal my revenge against you my sister. Now, do you know who the Mated are?" Order quizzes Chaos with an interested tone.

 _Uh oh. I can't let her find out._ I try to skew my facial expressions to throw her off.

"I have no idea. I felt the power wave, same as you." I could feel my face flush regardless of my attempts to stop it.

"Liar. We are sisters. I know when you're lying. As if I didn't need that, you're blushing as well. Now tell me what I want to know sister."

 _No. Percy is mine. I will not let her harm him._

"No. I will not." Chaos replies defiantly.

"Really? Let's see. You are blushing, defensive, trying to keep me away from the Mated." A wicked smile forms on her face.

"Of course. Now it makes sense. You found your Mate, didn't you sister?"

Chaos gulps nervously.

"Haha! Ironic that you have found your Mate. When you believed I had found mine that started all this between us. Now tell me, who is the lucky or unlucky guy?" Chaos sees a look of glee in Order's eyes. _I can not tell her about Percy._

"I love you my sister. I regret what I have done to you. However, I will never betray my Mate to you." I see Order's expression change from glee to anger.

"You dare choose a man over me? Your sister! I AM ORDER!" She yells at me and a wave of power flows over me showing me how deep this anger goes.

"My Mate is my whole world. You should remember that the Mate is our true counterpart. I am, once again, truly sorry for the past. I love you completely my sister. Just know that I will choose my Mate every time." I speak from the heart and see some of the anger bleed away.

"Fair enough, sister. Just know that I will call in the Rite of Balance. I will kill your Mate to complete my revenge. I, Order, Primordial of Creation, hereby state my intent to call in the Ri-." Order stops as she sees Chaos fade from view.

"NO! Get back here, sister! I will find your Mate sister! I will call in the Rite!"

*** **Scene Change*****

"Love? Time to wake up." Percy nudges Chaos awake in their bed after two days of love making and bond settling.

Chaos opens her eyes looking at Percy standing to the side holding a tray of food, nectar and ambrosia. She smiles.

"Morning love. Is that breakfast in bed?" Chaos asks with genuine interest as she smells the eggs, bacon, pancakes & warm syrup wafting over the bed.

"Yes. I believe you have earned it." Percy replies with a grin. He leans down and places the tray on her lap. She eagerly attacks it to replenish the energy that they have expended for the last 2 days.

"Haha. Slow down love. No one is gonna steal it from you." Percy says with a laugh watching Chaos basically inhaling the food down her throat. Chaos slows down and eats at a much more relaxed pace.

"Sorry. I didn't know how hungry I was until I smelled the food." Chaos tells Percy. Percy notices that as she leans back against the headboard to savor the food, the sheet falls revealing her perfect breasts. Percy can't help himself but stare with abandon.

"You know that if you take a picture, you can always have them with you." Chaos shocks Percy out of his trance. Percy meets her eyes and sees a smirk. _You will pay for that._ He knows Chaos heard that since he gets her response. _Don't make promises you can't keep._ With that, Percy attacks Chaos on the bed, throwing the empty plates to the floor forgotten.

***Enter your own smut scene here***

Percy kisses Chaos, "That was amazing. It feels like the first time everytime. Now, we better get ready for the Hunt. Don't want to be late and give the ladies a reason to hurt me."

"I will protect you from them as long as you continue to please me." Chaos says with a saucy grin.

 _I will never disappoint you, my Mate._ Percy can feel her pleasure and gratefulness at his response fill her. He gets out of bed to take a shower and get dressed. _Who knew that this is what true love feels like. Annabeth never made me feel this way. Love really is blind._

"I am gonna go take a shower. Did you want to join me to save water?" Percy asks Chaos with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, if I must." She replies sarcastically.

 *****2 Hours Later*****

Percy and Chaos appear outside the Hunt's camp in Yosemite. They turn and see the Hunters packing up the site getting ready to move north. The Hunt immediately train arrows on them as they enter the clearing together. Chaos notices that all of the arrows move to her left and realizes that the whole Hunt is aiming their arrows at Percy. _If they release those arrows, Artemis will lose her Hunt._ Percy glances at Chaos, seeing her aura flare. _Easy, love. They are just being Hunters that are mistrustful of men. If any of the arrows touch me, you may do as you see fit. Deal?_ He feels a notion of her nodding mentally. He sees her aura back down but feels it is just beneath the surface, ready to be called into action. _I better act fast or there will be a massacre here._

"Hello Hunters. I believe your Mistress & Lieutenant are expecting us. Can you please lower your arrows in front of a god?" Percy addresses the Hunters and at the end, they lower their arrows but stay alert towards his every action.

"Percy?" He turns around and sees Thalia enter the clearing with a deer spread across her shoulders. She quickly tosses it to two other Hunters and charge at him. Percy is half-afraid that she is about to hurt him but turns to relief when it is actually a tight hug that he returns with the same strength.

"What's going on here?" Percy stiffens as he looks over Thalia's shoulder and sees Artemis standing there with an angry look on her face, a few dead rabbits dangling on a rope from her waist and glaring right at him. However, he can tell the moment she recognizes him, the anger disappears and is replaced with...jealousy? He glances at Chaos who looks to be in deep thought while looking at Artemis & Thalia. Percy breaks off the hug with Thalia who moves to his right.

"Hello, Artemis. I have arrived to begin my year with the Hunt per Zeus' decree. I make a personal promise to you, with my Mate as my witness, I will not violate the honor or sanctity of any Hunter without their expressed permission. This I make as an Olympian Honor Vow." Percy officially states with a slight bow towards her. Artemis' eyes widened as she hears the Honor Vow.

"Thank you, Percy. I, Artemis, accept your Honor Vow. In return, I will return the respect you deserve as friend of the Hunt." Artemis returns Percy's bow with a much deeper one. Artemis turns to the Hunt.

"Girls, meet Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, God of Tides, Heroes and Demigods, Titan of Time, Primordial of the Universe & Mate of Chaos. This is Chaos, Creator of the Universe, Primordial of the Void & Mate of Percy."

The Hunt is stunned silent for several minutes staring at both Percy & Chaos. Thalia smirks at Percy behind the rest of the Hunters. _Don't you dare, Thalia._

"Hey girls, ask him about his powers and his Mate bond with Chaos." _Thalia, you are so dead._ Chaos  & Percy think that at the same time. All of a sudden, the Hunters start spitting out multiple questions while Percy attempts to field them. Chaos meets Artemis & Thalia's eyes and jerks her head towards Artemis' tent. They both get the meaning and without letting Percy see any of them, move into the tent.

"Hello, Artemis & Thalia, daughters of Zeus and of the Hunt. We need to chat about Percy." She could see them both stiffen and their eyes jerking between them and Chaos' eyes.

"As you both know, Percy & I have completed our Mate bond. I am very aware of your attraction to him. Both of you." Artemis & Thalia glance at each other with surprise but say nothing.

"I will not tell you to stay away. I knew once we completed the bond that I would have to share Percy with others. Just know that it will be up to Percy and I will not make the decision for him. All I will say is a warning. If you hurt him in anyway, shape or form, I will make you suffer like only I can. Not even your father will be able to protect you from me. Do I make myself clear, ladies?" Chaos says in a tone that leaves no room for argument.

"Yes, Lady Chaos." Artemis & Thalia instantly respond. Chaos meets each of their eyes making sure they are truly being truthful.

"Excellent. Now, I have to go evaluate the Void & Universe to make sure we didn't cause any damage by our bonding. Percy will remain here as part of Zeus' decree only because I allow him to order my Mate around. Please keep an eye on him. He is my life, my Mate. If you truly need my help for any reason, just ask for, 'Lady Chaos, Mate of Percy' and I shall come." With that, Chaos opens a portal and walks through it in the middle of the tent. When the portal closes, Artemis & Thalia glance at each other and before either can say anything, "THALIA! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Percy yells outside over the chorus of 18 13-25 year old Hunters all asking him questions.

"I guess we better see if he is still hanging in there." Thalia says with a chuckle.

 ***** Scene Change *****

Several days later while walking with the Hunt north, Percy is walking in the front with Thalia on his left while Artemis on his right. Ever since their chat with Chaos, Percy has noticed Thalia and Artemis getting a little flirty. _It is strange seeing Artemis being flirty, let alone be nice. What did Chaos speak to them about?_ Percy knew that Chaos had spoken with Thalia & Artemis alone and Chaos had closed off herself completely from him making it so it could not sense anything from her. He could feel the moment she left since the wall keeping him away, swept him in and clung on tight. Suddenly, Percy's thoughts stray away from Artemis, Thalia & Chaos to a feeling of light surging in his heart. His powers surging in response. _What is this?_ Percy feels a light associated being enter his mind.

 _Hello Percy, Mate of Chaos. We should talk about your Mate. There is much you need to know._ Order relays to Percy while smirking. She can feel his confusion on who is speaking to him. Before she could think about how to kill him using the Rite, she feels her own power surge in joy. _Finally, my Mate is revealed. Ironic that my sister and I have the same Mate. This changes things. I will have to enact the Rite anyway but a different variant of it._

Order turns to a being mixed of light and darkness, "Begin the preparations for the Rite, my daughter."

Nebula steps from the shadows, "Yes mother. May I ask who is his current Mate?" A look of curiosity on her face.

"Your other mother." Order answers with a smirk.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter 5 is in the bag now! Ended with 2,129 words. I am making a point towards the words since the main concern with my Prologue was it was not long enough. So I feel averaging 2k words, which is about 5-6 pages typed, is a great chapter. Chapter 6 is being written as we speak. We will meet a familiar face and the first loss of Percy's life will happen. Can you guess who dies? The first one to guess will get to help me with naming a character in an upcoming chapter.**


	7. Love Lost & Love Found

**HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!**

Last time on Helix's Greatest Creation:

Order threatens Chaos with the Rite

Percy begins his period with the Hunt

Chaos speaks with Thalia and Artemis about being with Percy and joining the Bond

Order talks with Percy but realizes that he is her Mate as well which changes her plans

DracoInfernus presents to you Chapter 6 of Helix: **Love Lost & Love Found!**

While walking with the Hunt north, Percy feels a light associated being enter his mind. _What is this?_ The being then speaks in his mind, _Hello Percy, Mate of Chaos. We should talk about your Mate. There is much you need to know._ Percy is confused on who or what this voice is talking

about. _Why do you want to talk about Chaos? What don't I know?_ He could _feel_ the voice smirk before responding with _Do you know that your Mate caused destruction to innocent beings?_ Percy realizes that the voice is referring to the planet and people Chaos destroyed in jealousy to her sister, Order. Percy wonders how could the voice know about this since he only knew from Chaos' journal that he found. _I already know about the destruction of Parangelia & it's near extinction of it's people. Chaos made up for that by creating a replacement home, Feniks. I know it does not excuse what she did but the fact that she tried to repay the debt she owes means something to me. _He could feel the voice freeze in surprise of his knowledge of this particular situation. _You will not turn me against my Mate. There will be no secrets between us. I will find out who you are._ He thought the being left his mind since how long of a silence there was. However, the voice had one last thing to say, _There are secrets you are not yet privy to. You will discover my identity in time. Secrets always come out eventually. Just know this Percy, not everything is what is seems. We will speak again._

With that, the light being retreats from his mind completely. He looks around to see if any of the Hunt, including Artemis & Thalia notice that he was having a mind conversion. None of the Hunters seem to be looking at him strangely, just walking forward as they have been for the last few days. Percy's train of thought is derailed by sensing an approaching god, another Olympian. He glances at Artemis and sees she doesn't sense this person or could it be that due to his bond with Chaos, he can sense powerful beings. _This bodes future thinking and discussing with Chaos._ Percy turns his head towards where the pull of the power is greatest, waiting for the Olympian to enter the clearing. As the person approaches, he recognizes the power. So with his back to the Olympian as they enter the clearing, "Hello, Hermes. What can I do for you?"

Hermes stops, seeing Percy with his back turned. "How did you know it was me?" All he gets in response is a smile from Percy. _That's my secret for now, Hermes._

"What are you doing here, Hermes?" The question is echoed by both Percy & Artemis, who glance at each other when they hear the other say the same thing.

"I have a special delivery for Percy. A letter sent with great urgency from a very important person." Hermes pulls out an envelope addressed to Percy from his satchel which he hands to him. Hermes then flashes out as bright as he could.

"Damn it Hermes! You trying to blind me! If you start this, I will finish it!" Percy yells to the sky. He looks down at the letter in his hand and notices the handwriting immediately. _Why would my Mom be sending me a letter, let alone an expedited one?_ Percy quickly opens it and begins to read it. As he reads it, his face first turns to shock then the pain settles in and he starts to crinkle paper by squeezing his hand. _No. Why mom?_ Artemis glances at Percy to see tears in his eyes and immediately becomes concerned.

"Percy? What's wrong?" Artemis asks in a caring voice that Percy has never heard before.

Percy slowly looks up with a heartbroken look.

"I need to go. I have to go see my mother who is in the hospital dying from an aggressive form of pancreatic cancer. She doesn't know how much time she has left." Percy says in a voice that amazing doesn't break once but could tell he was trying so hard to keep it together.

"Go Percy. Give her my regards." Artemis replies while Thalia adds, "Let us know if you need anything." Artemis nods in response to Thalia's statement.

"Thank you both. I will keep you updated. Be safe." Percy gives each a tight hug. He takes a few steps back and fades from view.

"How does he do that?" Thalia questions. Artemis is also quite interested on the question.

 ***Scene Change***

Chaos is currently searching the remnants of Parangelia for any sign of Order. All she finds is the empty sarcophagus that once held her sister. All of a sudden a massive feeling of worry and pain rips through her body. So strong that she stumbles and collapses to her knees. _PERCY!_ As she is able to fade to him, she feels his mind meld with hers. _I'm so sorry love. DIdn't mean to alarm you. I just got a letter from my mother. She is dying from cancer. I need to go see her. Artemis approved it, by the way. Did you say something to change her?_ Chaos smirks and tells him, _What I told them is between us girls. I know you could use the bond to force me to tell you but I implore you that it is nothing bad or harmful. If I have to, I will willing divulge the information._ She can feel Percy relaxing a little bit. _Okay. Since you asked so nicely, I won't push. However, this will cost you when I see you again._ She can literally see his seducing smirk. _I will let you know any updates. Just make sure our universe is okay._ She smiles to herself. _I will love. Be strong. If you need me, I'm only a thought away._ She feels his mind withdraw from hers. _Even when facing the death of his mother, he still puts others first. Worry about me. I love him even more._ Chaos stands back up to continue her search of Parangelia for signs of Order not noticing that she is being watched from the shadows.

 ***Scene Change***

Percy fades into his mother's hospital room seeing her hooked up to half-dozen machines while sleeping. He is amazed, even now, by the depths of his mother's strength and is glad that he got his from her.

"Hi Percy." Percy jumps and looks towards the bed to see his mother smiling at him.

"How did you know I was here?" Percy wonders how after all these years, his mother can still surprise him.

"I'm your mother. I always know when you're near. I thank Artemis for that gift." Percy knew that Artemis would be pleased with that praise. Percy walks to his mother's bedside and grabs her hand.

"How are you feeling, mom? I just got your letter thru Hermes." Percy questions.

"As well as could be expected. Tired of being weak all the time, regardless of how much sleep I get. Enough of that depressing stuff. So I hear that my son is now married? When can I expect grandchildren?" Sally questions Percy watching him lower his head blushing.

"Sorry, mom. The bonding wasn't exactly planned. It just happens. It's actually kinda hard to explain. I'm not sure if Chaos would like to have more children." Percy embarrassingly answers his mother.

"I understand, Percy. Poseidon came to see me after you left with Chaos to let me know what was going on. He informed me what the bond is. So, don't worry about telling your dear old mom the bonding activities. I'm sure that Chaos would love to have children with her Mate since she has never had children naturally before." Percy amazed that his father would come and inform his mother about everything. Wait, if he came to see her, then he knew about her condition and didn't tell him.

"If dad came to see you, then he would've known about you being sick. Why didn't he tell me?" Percy questions afraid that his father purposefully kept this from him.

"Percy, I asked him to. I wanted to be the one to tell you. There is more I need to tell you though." Sally takes a steady breath to pace herself while Percy squeezes her hand a little tighter. "I have been in this hospital for five months. The doctors here are some of the best in the world and have done all they can to help me. However, the cancer is inoperable. There is nothing they can do except make me comfortable." Sally finishes looking at her only son. Percy is in turmoil then realizes that his power matches Chaos'. Healing his mother's cancer should be a snap. Percy begins to push his power towards his mother.

"PERCY! Wait!" Hades appears in a black flash on the other side of Sally's bed with his hands outstretched towards them.

"Uncle? What are you doing here?" Percy asked in surprise at the appearance of his favorite uncle and fellow Olympian.

"I'm the god of the Underworld. I know when someone is about to interfere with death. I know you are in pain and wish to spare your mother from this manner of death. I completely understand. I have wanted to spare several of my own children from their painful deaths. However, death is a part of life. It's balance. If you spare your mother, the Fates may have to arrange another person to die in her place. Could you sacrifice the life of an innocent to save Sally?" Hades informed Percy with tears in his eyes as well.

"It's not fair." Percy responds in a low, broken voice.

"I know, nephew. Trust me, I know. I wanted to bring back Bianca so badly but I was reminded by Bianca herself that she died honorably. If I brought her back, I would be dishonoring that." Hades explained.

Percy looks down at his clasped hand with his mom's. _Follow your heart, my love. It will never steer you wrong._ Chaos offered her support to Percy since she could sense he was facing a difficult decision. After what seemed a lifetime, Percy finally rose his head looking at his mother. The good force in his life for the whole two decades of his life. "Mom, I can't. I'm so sorry."

Instead of a sad face, he sees a smile upon her face. "It's okay Percy. I made my peace with this. I have accepted my fate. I'm not angry. I have had a wonderful life. I had you to make it all that greater. I have no regrets." Percy can truly see that his mother meant every word and sees her body at complete relaxation.

"You are a rare sight, Sally. Not many people have the strength to be at true peace with death. I may not be able to spare you from death but I can do this. I promise your death will be painless, like falling into a deep sleep." Hades addressed Sally while touching her shoulder and a black flash occurs around Sally. Hades also gets a sad look on his face with looking at Percy.

"I am sorry, nephew. She does not have much time left. Enjoy the last few moments she has left in this life." With that, Hades smiles and nods to them both. He flashes out back to the Underworld.

"Now Percy Jackson, let us talk about this wife of yours." Percy's eyes get big and his mom hangs tight to his hand to prevent him from running away.

"Sure, mom." Percy answers reluctantly.

 _ **~~ Time Jump ~~**_

 _ **~~ 5 Hours Later ~~**_

Percy and his mom have been reflecting on his childhood, his years at Camp Half-Blood, the wars he had fought, the bond with Chaos and becoming an Olympian for the last few hours. He never once let go of her hand. Over the last hour however, he had noticed her grip was slowly weakening. Percy realized that it was time to say his goodbye.

"Mom, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. The laughs. The sacrifices. I will never forget you. I will make sure to honor you and give you plenty of grandkids. Rest well mom." Percy said with tears in his eyes hugging his mother. He feels her arms slowly fall behind his back. The flatline monitor going off to his right. Nurses run in but when seeing him cradling his mother, decide to give Percy some space.

"Uncle, if you don't give her Elysium, you will regret it." Percy whispers by his mother's ear while his eyes are glowing black.

"It's already done, nephew. Now, grieve for your mother. Be at peace and I will see you at the next Council meeting." Hades whispered back.

After about 5 minutes, Percy lets her body go. Percy stands up and walks out to the hallway to allow the nurses to clean her up and move her body to prepare for burial. Unable to stay there any longer, Percy flashes back to the Hunt.

 ***Scene Change***

Artemis is reading a scroll about the state of the wilds around her from the recent Hunter patrol. She is sitting in a fur lined chair to the side of her desk. Just three feet in front of her, Percy fades into view. She can immediately tell something is wrong. Percy has a look of pain on his face and his aura is visible. She can literally feel the earth beneath her slightly shaking in sympathy to his obvious pain. Percy lifts his head and locks eyes with Artemis. He quickly closes the distance between them, pulls her out of the chair into a tight embrace. Artemis is, at first, in shock but quickly returns the tight hug as she realizes Percy is crying.

As she comforts him in silence, letting him get his pain out before asking him anything about it. She feels something strange on her neck. Percy is planting kisses on her slender neck. She feels her skin flush under the attention.

"Uh, Percy?" Artemis unable to catch her breath as her arousal begins to spike.

"Please let me feel anything besides pain." Percy answers heartbrokenly.

Artemis places her hand on the back of his head to lift it up. Once they look eyes, Artemis opens her mouth to say something but before she can, Percy leans forward and captures her lips in a kiss. Artemis is surprised, to say the least. However, as the feelings get to her, she gives in and returns his kiss in gusto. She feels her knees hit something and falls back on to her bed. She didn't even realize that Percy was moving them to the bed. Percy crawls up the bed and once at her head, they meet each other's eyes once again. She sees pain mainly but beneath it sees lust, passion and love, most surprisingly. With that, she makes a decision that may affect more than just Percy & her.

"Make love to me, Percy."

~~ Enter your own smut scene here! ~~

At their mutual climax, a flash of silver & black light occurs within the tent that none of the Hunters see. Artemis briefly senses Percy's emotions of pain, joy and satisfaction before turning to him to say, "Again?" with a smirk. Percy gladly indulges her.

 ***Scene Change***

 _A few moments before…_

Chaos is still searching Parangelia for Order when she feels a huge surge of pain and loss. _Percy._ She instantly knows what has happened. Chaos collapses to the ground once again with tears running down her face.

 _About 30 minutes later…_

Chaos was able to pull herself together after grieving for Sally. She knows that Percy needs her. However, before she can go to him, the feelings coming from him change. Instead of pain & grief, she begins feeling arousal, lust and love. _Percy, what are you doing?_ She closes her eyes to connect to Percy. She feels him kissing someone but unable to see who. However, she didn't need to wait long. A flash of silver and black light surround her. _WHAT?! Percy has bonded someone else._ _Who could it be?_ Chaos had a brief moment of fear thinking Order was one step closer to the Rite. A wave rips through the bond as Chaos feels the newest addition to the bond join them. Chaos immediately recognize the power as Artemis'. _Well, she moved faster than Thalia, I'm surprised. I thought Thalia would of been first._ She begins to blush as Artemis & Percy have another round.

Chaos is so distracted by the bond that she doesn't notice the black portal opening behind her. A curvaceous woman wearing a dress of black & white passes through it. The ground crunches beneath her feet as she steps through which snaps Chaos out of her trance in the bond. Chaos quickly turns around about to unleash her power but stops as she takes in the new woman before her.

"What? How?"

The woman smiles, "Hello, mother. It's been a long time. We need to have a little chat about my other mother and that Mate of yours. I want a taste of him. Before you immediately shoot me down, just remember. You. Owe. Me." _Oh Percy. What have I gotten you into?_ The daughter of Chaos & Order walks closer towards Chaos with a bright smile on her face.

"Come embrace your daughter, Nebula." Nebula responds with her arms wide open for a hug.

 **AN: Chapter 6 at 2,931 words (longest so far) DONE! Yes, I killed off Sally. I chose cancer since a lot of fics out there choose to have someone kill Paul, their child and her alot. I felt this was a better way of showing how much she means to Percy and her own strength. I got this typed up within a week of posting the last chapter. I felt so inspired by the reviews and responses I got. The character from the contest last chapter, will make an appearance in Book 2 instead of Chapter 9/10 since it would fit the background of the name submitted.**

 **I WANT TO THANK MY BETAS PONTUS & ARKYZ FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK AND HELPING THIS STORY GROW!**

 **Regarding the remainder of the story:**

 **As a reward to you guys, a few teasers about the second half of this story. Hints of the Bond's power begin to emerge. The threat that Chaos faces will be revealed, the Rite. A little cryptic huh? I don't want to spoil anything.**

 **Chapters 7 & 8 are coming along quickly with 9 being started. Be prepared that Chapter 7 may be a little bit shorter while 8 will be longer to balance it out. Chapter 10 will be the final chapter of this story. This will be a series, so don't fret. This book, of course, shows the Bond's beginning while Book 2 will focus on the Rite & Order while a few Titans and Primordials return to cause some havoc. **

**Draco**


	8. Funeral Fit for a Queen

Previously on Helix's Greatest Creation:

Sally passes away from cancer

Percy seeks comfort from Artemis, has sex and bonds with her

Nebula encounters her other mother, Chaos

 **AN: Just a small note, Nebula will refer to Order as mother while Chaos is mentioned as mom. To try to keep the confusion down. ENJOY**

*I give unto you, Chapter 7 of Helix: **Funeral Fit for a Queen!**

"Come, embrace your daughter, Nebula." Nebula responds with her arms wide open for a hug.

Chaos gulps. _Oh Percy. Talk about another familial relation for you to tend with. I'm so sorry, my love._

"So mom, where should we start?" Nebula questions while the portal closes behind her. With a wave of her hand, 2 lounge chairs appear with a table in between them. Feniks rises above her left shoulder which already be seen in a fury of activity.

Chaos cautiously approaches the table and lowers herself slowly into the chair like it was about to disappear if she sat down too quickly. Nebula just raises her eyebrow in question.

"I thought you would play a prank on me." Chaos gazes at Nebula for several minutes. "I thought you were dead, my daughter." Chaos says with tears in her eyes.

"I faked my death so I wouldn't be dragged into my parents' battles. I never wanted any part of it." Nebula responds with an apologetic tone about causing her mom pain but not regretting it.

"I am so sorry for what we did, Neb. You are my firstborn. You will always be in my heart." Nebula smiles at the end of Chaos' statement, sensing the truth in it.

"I understand, mom. However, we should get on with why I am here. I am to speak about your Mate, Percy. You should know that Mother already told me all about him." _How dare Order tell Neb about my Mate when I should have?!_

"What about my Mate, Nebula?" Chaos sees Nebula faintly flinch at her tone and using her full name.

"As you no doubt remember, I saved you from Mother's weapon during your war. If I had not, she would of destroyed you with no chance of you reforming. You would of joined my grandfather in the Void. I also know if you had been sent to the Void, Mother would've spent the rest of time in her own version of purgatory. I saved you both." Nebula finishes, explain why she was there.

"I know, Neb. I am eternally thankful. Yet this does not explain why you are bringing up Percy. What does Percy have to do with any of this?" Chaos is wondering why Nebula is mentioning Percy.

"I hear from Mother that Percy is quite the looker. You look very satisfied and glowing, mom. I want that. As repayment for your life, I want a night with your Mate, Percy. Before you get upset, I have no urge to join the Bond. I just want sex." Nebula states with a firm voice leaving no room for discussion. Chaos understands that she wants this.

"Due to your grandfather's laws that govern the first Primordials such as your Mother and myself. I am required to pay back any debts owed. Just to make one thing clear, Neb. I may not be able to refuse you that does not mean that Percy can't." Chaos finishes with a stricter voice showing that she is more powerful than ever. _She is about to find out that getting in bed with Percy is harder than she thinks._

"Of course, mom. But, what aren't you telling me?" Nebula questions back. _Ah, she has figured out that I am keeping something from her._

"Oh, just a little thing. You not only need Percy's permission but the permission from his _other_ mate." Chaos finishes with a smirk.

"WHAT?! How can Percy have a second Mate? I thought he was mated to you?" Nebula is in shock at what her mom just said.

"Oh, he still is. However, just a few days ago, Percy has bonded a second Mate. One that I fully approved before hand." Chaos finished knowing that Nebula wants to know who the second is and purposefully avoiding it.

" . ?!" Nebula screams at her. She instantly regrets as Chaos' eyes widen and her black aura flares around her.

"Do not presume to order me around, Nebula. I am your mother. You will treat me with respect, debt or no debt. Do I make myself clear?" Chaos says in the strictest mothering tone Nebula has ever heard.

"Yes, mom. I apologize. May I know who the second Mate of Percy is?" Nebula quickly says to calm her mom down. Chaos' aura retreats back within her. _I have let her stew long enough._

"Yes, Neb. Percy's second Mate and my sister Mate is Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, among other things." Chaos finishes with sort of announcement tone. Nebula is in shock with wide eyes and open mouth. It takes her a few minutes to pull herself back together.

"I know it is a shock, Neb. However, the law of the Bonded stands. You must get permission from both Artemis and Percy in order to bed him. You are not allowed to coerce them. They must give it of their own free will. THe Bond will not allow anything different." Chaos informs her daughter. Nebula realizes that not only will she have to convince Percy but also the former eternal maiden herself, Artemis.

"This won't be easy mom." Chaos merely smiles at her. _No it won't daughter. Artemis will make you work for it._

 **~~~Scene Change~~~**

The morning sun rises over the forest spreading its light over the nearby Hunter camp. Apollo has no idea what has happened with Artemis otherwise he would not be shining so beautifully. Percy and Artemis are spooning in her bed after a night of firsts for them both, more so for Artemis. Percy, in his sleep, lets go of Artemis to roll over and ends up rolling on the floor with a large _PLOP_ waking both of them up.

"Ouch." Percy mutters to himself but as he opens his eyes sees nothing but fur rugs in front of him. _Where am I?_ "Percy? Are you okay?" He freezes. _Please don't let that be who I think it is._ He slowly turns around and sees Artemis sitting up in bed. The fur blanket slips to her waist showing off her perfect Hunter tits. _Deja vu. This feels just like when I woke up with Chaos the first time._ Percy braces himself thinking Artemis is about to curse him for seeing her boobs.

"Uh, Percy. What are you doing?" Artemis asks curiously, wondering why Percy is scrunching his face and clutching fists.

"Aren't you gonna curse him for seeing your boobs?" Percy answers still bracing for the impact. He slowly opens his eyes to look at Artemis.

"Didn't you see enough of them last night? You also saw a lot more as well." Artemis replies with a smile. One that Percy is shocked to see is filled with love not anger or hate.

"True. I just thought you may not like me looking." Percy states.

"You mean looking or staring?" Artemis chuckles causing her boobs to shake, snapping Percy out of his trance.

"Sorry. I believe we need to have a little chat about the changes that are happening right now." Percy realizing that Artemis has joined the Bond since he can sense her emotions but not yet aware of the Bond. _Chaos, I just want you to know, I didn't plan this. I want you to know that I love you, as well._ After a few moments of silence, Chaos answers. _I know love. You were hurting and you turned to a person you loved. I gave my blessing to Artemis a few weeks ago when I talked to her. That's the only reason why she was able to join the Bond. Explain things to her. If you need any help, I am here, always._ Percy sends her his thanks and love which she returns.

"It seems that due to my Mate's approval a few weeks ago" Artemis stiffens in surprise while Percy just raises an eyebrow in response, "you joined the Bond when we made love the first time." Artemis leans back against her headboard in shock. _Give her a few moments love, to come to terms with it._ Chaos reminds Percy who takes a seat in the nearby chair while letting Artemis sort through this development.

After a few minutes, Artemis asks, "Are you upset that we are Bonded?" As Percy opens his mouth, he notices that Artemis has fear in her eyes. He realizes that she fears that he will reject her.

"I will admit that I was not planning on Bonding you. However, it is not something I regret. I can now freely admit, without being turned into something, that I love you Phoebe Artemis." Percy states to Artemis kneeling at the side of the bed and a hand outstretched to her.

Artemis takes his hand into hers. "And I love you Percy Jackson. However, you better not get in the habit of calling me by my full name." She replies with a smile. _Of course, dear._ For the first time, she hears Percy speak in her mind. _This is amazing._ She replies back. _Yes it is. We will have a better chat later my sister._ Chaos says to her in a tone letting her know that it would be a nice talk not a mean one.

A knock occurs on the main support beam of Artemis' tent. "Milady? Are you up?" Thalia questions. Percy and Artemis quickly look at each other and jump out of bed. They quickly begin dressing.

"Yes, Thalia. Just a moment while I get ready." Artemis says while dressing and keeping an eye on Percy at the same time. _Not now, love. We need to get presentable._ Percy warns Artemis, knowing her wandering eyes. She just smiles in response.

Percy steps behind the dresser to grab his pants when Thalia walks into the tent.

"Milady, what's taking so long?" Thalia questions. She is about to say something else when she notices several weird things. Artemis is glowing in a strange way, a red spot the size of an apple on her sheets and a guy's T-shirt hanging off the chair to her left. When she takes a breath in, she instantly recognizes the smell. Thalia turns to Artemis with wide eyes in shock.

"Please tell me you did not do what I believe you did, milady." When Thalia meets Artemis' eyes who quickly looks away, she knows that Artemis did.

"WHo is the guy that has defiled you, Milady?" Thalia takes out her dagger on her waist. With her back to the dresser, she doesn't see Percy walk up behind her.

"Thals. Please, let Artemis be. We did have sex last night. I did not take advantage or press Artemis to do anything she did not want to do. I swear this to you." Percy states in his most sincere tone. Percy has yet to notice that his arms cross under Thalia's boobs and his hands on them as a result. Thalia noticed immediately, dropped the dagger as Percy was speaking. Her face beginning to turn red. Percy begins to feel static electricity becoming stronger and knows that it's only seconds before Thalia blows up. He quickly releases her, grabs her hand, turns her around and kisses her deeply. It takes all of 2 seconds before Thalia begins to return the kiss and moan.

Artemis begins feeling arousal of her own not jealously. She realizes that Percy cares for Thalia just as much as he did for her before their Bonding. Artemis figures out why Chaos spoke to both Thalia and herself that day. Percy releases Thalia and holds her hands.

After catching her breath, Thalia looks up at Percy. "The next girl you deflower better be me otherwise I will make sure you can't deflower any woman." She lets go of Percy's hands and storms out of Artemis' tent before realizing what she said. Percy looks at Artemis in surprise. _Yes, love. She did just say that. You better stop her before she says a word to the Hunters._ Percy sees a bowl of water near by. Using its water, stretches a water hand to grab Thalia and bring her back inside the tent.

"Wha? What are you doing Percy?" Thalia quickly asks as Percy returns the water to the bowl.

"You never let me explain why I left yesterday." Thalia immediately notices Percy grow somber and sad. "My mom passed away last night in my arms. I was feeling lonely and came here. Artemis comforted me. One thing lead to another and you know the ending."

Artemis and Thalia quickly grab Percy in a hug crying with him. No words are needed for the strength that they give him.

As they break apart, "We will help you plan her funeral, Percy." Artemis tells him with Thalia nodding along.

 **~~~Scene Change~~~**

 **~~~~3 Days Later~~~~**

 _It's nearly time, Chaos. Can you come now? Percy will need us both._ Artemis sends to Chaos. _Yes, be there in a few._ Chaos appears behind Artemis with a flash.

"Let's go to him." Artemis and Chaos walk to Percy's temple on Olympus where he is pacing in the garden in the center of it. Percy reflects on the moment he came to Olympus after telling Artemis & Thalia.

 _**Flashback**_

"Nephew, why have you asked to see me in council?" Zeus asks walking into the private chambers of the Olympian Council. The chambers only used when an Olympian request a private audience with the King.

Percy turns to his uncle with tears in his eyes, "I have requested this audience for a personal request, my King." Percy says respectfully and in full garb of an Olympian.

"Please continue, Percy." Zeus motions to Percy wondering what could have his nephew in tears.

"My mother has passed from this life. I would like her funeral to be on Olympus. I have already petitioned the rest of the council and they have sign this resolution, approving it." Percy hands him a scroll with the signature of the remaining 11 Olympians. Zeus reads the resolution and rolls it closed.

"This does explain why Poseidon, Thalia, Artemis and Athena have been pushing me to agree to your private proposal. They were very vague on what it was, though. Yes, Percy. You may have her funeral here on the condition that no mortal attend. You understand?" Zeus announces to Percy.

Percy already knew that no mortal would be allowed on Olympus, had her wake on Earth just hours before coming up to Olympus. "Yes, uncle. One other thing, Aphrodite and Demeter have volunteered to decorate Olympus." Percy watches Zeus gulp. Both thinking that they better not go overboard.

 _**Flashback End**_

Percy, Poseidon, Thalia and Artemis carry Sally's wood casket, carved by Hephaestus himself, up the precession to lay it down on the kindling of wood that had been constructed in the center of the Olympian Council chamber. A hole in the center of the ceiling dome allowed a perfect beam of sunlight illuminate her casket. Poseidon approached the podium while Percy, Thalia and Artemis joined Chaos in the front pew.

For five full minutes, Poseidon talked about Sally's soul which drew him to her in the first place. Their courtship for 6 months which resulted in Percy. How happy they were when he was born and the brief time he was able to spend with them both. He didn't regret a single moment of it. He thanks Sally for their son and for making him a better person. What surprised Percy is that Amphitrite embraces her husband as he takes his seat behind Percy.

Percy gives Chaos a kiss on the cheek then Artemis as well. He walks to the podium. As he looks out to the masses he sees several familiar faces. Annabeth who nods at him in sympathy. Reyna who has tears in her eyes for the first time he has ever known. Jason & Nico sitting next to her also grieving.

"My mom is the strongest person I have ever known. She spent her entire life protecting me from harm even as a child of the Big Three. She put up with that terrible excuse for a human being, Gabe, to keep me safe. Even at the end, all that mattered to her is my safety and happiness. Mom, I promise you that I will honor you every day of my life. Thank you for all you have done for me. Rest well." Percy ends nearly choking on his words. The torches around Olympus dim, Percy nods to Hestia in thanks. Percy then takes a nearby torch and begins lightning the wood piles to burn his mother's body. A funeral fit for the queens and kings of old. She becomes the first mortal to be honored this way on Olympus.

As Percy watches the fire burn hotter and bigger with Chaos and Artemis on either side of him, he feels that someone is watching him. Percy looks up and on the other side of the burning pyre, stands a woman in a white gown. He sees tears rolling down her cheeks which seem familiar to Chaos', Percy notes. As their eyes meet, Percy feels a surge of power within himself. Instantly, he is reminded of when he first met Chaos. The fire surges in height for a few seconds and when it dies down, the woman in white is gone.

 _Who was that? Why do I have the feeling I just met my 3rd Bond Mate?_

 **AN: That's Chapter 7 ending at 2,896 words! That funeral scene was hard to write. I hope I did Sally justice by this send off. If you know who the woman in white is, Good Job for paying attention. For those who don't, she actually made an appearance earlier in this story, hint hint. Chapter 8 is coming much sooner than you think. I can mention that I have the rest of the story hammered out (Ch 9 & 10). I will be typing it up over the next week or so. At the current pace, My goal is to have the remaining 3 chapters posted by the end of March, at the VERY latest. **


	9. Purpose of the Rite

**Previously on Helix:**

Nebula meets her other mother, Chaos

Artemis and Percy wake up after their night of passion

Thalia catches Artemis and Percy, unknowing telling him that the next girl he deflowers will be her

Sally's funeral on Olympus

Percy unknowingly meets Order in person for the first time, triggering an Intent Bond

 **Draco presents to you, Chapter 8: Purpose of the Rite!**

 _Hello Percy. Its nice to finally meet you in person though I wished it was under better circumstances. My condolences about your mother._ Percy could feel the sympathy coming from this person. This light being in his mind is really starting to irritate him.

 _Thank you. Now, why are you contacting me again Being?_ Percy sends to this being with an attitude.

 _I just wanted to say Hi and offer my condolences._ Percy could sense that this was the truth. Percy knew that the bond was starting to form, so soon.

 _Now that you have said your hi, will you finally tell me who you are?_ Percy says with a very strict tone not letting this being sense his hesitation.

 _Now Percy, I would love to reveal myself but the time is not right. However, I will offer you a hint. Chaos and I have a lot more in common than just you. I know that she is searching the universe for me. Yet in her search, came across someone else who she thought was dead._ The light voice replied back to Percy with a light teasing tone.

He remembers feeling confusion and alarm just a few days ago before Sally's passing. Now it all makes sense. If Chaos can feel his emotions, he could feel hers. Percy estimates that it just took longer for Chaos since she has always been on guard.

This line of thinking causes Percy to have an epiphany. Mates cannot lie to one another. They are able to omit items or refuse to answer, though. Yet he can force them to reveal the truth by calling on the Bond's Power.

With a smile Percy tells the being, _If you refuse to introduce yourself to me, I will invoke the power of the bond. WIth this power, you know bonded Mates cannot lie to each other._

Percy senses the being physically stiffen at his statement. He doesn't realize that Order is actually watching Percy about 300 feet away in a darkened corner of the council room. Order realizes that if she can't convince Percy to not use the Power, her whole plan would vanish. _Please Percy. Allow me this one favor. In return, I will tell you what Chaos is afraid of. Deal?_ Order quickly states, pleading to her newly discovered Mate.

This catches Percy's attention rather quickly. _Who could be causing my first Mate be so afraid? I have to know._

Making his decision, Percy speaks with Order. _All right. I won't force you, this time, to reveal your identity. Now, who is causing Chaos fear? Who dares to threaten my Mate?_

 _Not who, my mate, what. Ask Chaos what the Rite is. You learn the truth of why she searches for me._ Order glances up and sees Chaos walking towards Percy. She quickly breaks the connection, feeling Percy's lost immediately. She couldn't dwell on it very long as she fades away before Chaos can see her.

Percy knows that the time has come to speak with both Chaos and Artemis. _Can I speak to you two ladies in private? This is not something I want to discuss in the Bond._ Chaos and Artemis quickly agree without reservation. He sends them a mental image of Artemis' temple since it is closer than his own forgetting that he could just flash there.

Percy enters Artemis' bedchamber first, Chaos following about a minute later with Artemis, herself, following directly behind her. Chaos, sensing the importance of this chat, quickly seals the room off from anyone physically, mentally or magically intruding.

Artemis turns towards Percy, "Now, what did you want to talk about Percy?" She asks quite interested in why Percy was so eager to get them alone. Chaos glances towards Percy as well with a similar frame of mind wondering what her mate is up to.

Percy first meets Artemis' eyes, "The three of us will discuss you joining the Bond later, okay? First…" Percy turns towards Chaos and meets her eyes. "I would like to know something, love."

"Alright, I will answer as best as I can." Chaos replies interested in what Percy would be asking.

"What is the Rite?" Percy asks in a tone that is not accusatory, just questioning. However, Percy feels that he may of not used the correct tone. Chaos' stiffens, her face paling in seconds.

After what seemed forever, "How, how, how...do you know about the Rite?" Chaos replies to Percy as her voice drops to just above a whisper. Percy merely raises an eyebrow.

"You first, love. Why are you scared about this Rite thing?" Artemis glances at Chaos, now interested in this Rite as well. Chaos' eyes bounced back and forth between Percy and Artemis, looking to at war within herself. After nearly ten minutes of silence, Chaos takes a deep breath.

"Okay, loves. The Rite-" She takes another deep breath, preparing herself "-The Rite was designed by my father, Helix who also cast the Bond's original spell over the universe. The Rite is a way to challenge a Bonded for their mate. It was originally intended to be a way out for an abusive or misused Bond. My father did not someone to be Bonded if they were not in love and if one of them were being used for nefarious purposes. However, it could be used to steal a Mate from another. THe only main requirement is that the replacement Mate must also be compatible or a potential Mate. This Rite will require the current & replacement Mates must fight honorably. Whoever wins, gets the Mate Bond, permanently. You can only use the Rite once on a Bond." Chaos finishes taking a few moments to catch her breath.

"Oh. That actually explains a lot actually." Percy walks up to Chaos and hugs her tightly. "Fair turnaround. It's my turn. When I joined the Hunt, a voice spoke to me within my mind. The voice felt like light itself. You, my love, feel like darkness." Percy stops when he notices Chaos stiffening again. Yet, this time, instead of a pale face, her face turns red with fury.

"THAT BITCH!" Chaos yells with her aura flaring and causing several items around the room to fly back away from her.

"Uh,love. Need some information please?" Percy calmly asks Chaos, whose black aura is flaring around her. Chaos locks eyes with Percy's which help her calm down. Her aura slowly begins to shrink back within her.

"That voice you were hearing is none other than my twin sister, Order. She plans to use the Rite to replace me in our Bond as her final revenge for what I did so many eons ago." Chaos peacefully states.

"NO!" Both Percy and Artemis exclaim together.

"How? Oh wait, the Rite, duh. Is there any way to prevent it?" Artemis asks Chaos with a pleading look.

"Yes, we now know she is compatible with Percy. Otherwise she would've never been able to speak within his mind isolated from the Bond. However, the Rite requires a few things in order to trigger." Chaos explains to her fellow Bonded Mate.

Percy and Artemis glance at each other before gesturing to Chaos to continue.

"The Rite has a total of six requirements to be fulfilled. First, an Intent Bond must occur. This requires that Order and Percy must of at least met in person. You mentioned feeling a surge within yourself similar to when we first met, correct Percy?" Chaos notes to Percy.

"Yes. Was that an Intent Bond?" Percy questions his first Mate.

"Yes, I'm afraid it was, my love. Therefore, the first requirement has been fulfilled." Chaos states sadly.

"Okay, there is nothing we can do about it now. Let's review the other five requirements." Artemis notes to her fellow Bonded.

"The second requires consummation of the Intent Bond. Percy must have sex with Order to complete this requirement. Luckily for us, she can not trick you. You both must be yourselfs without any outside interference. This must be done of your own free will." Chaos states with a little smile, believing there may be just a chance that this could be avoided.

"I don't see myself having sex with anyone except my Mates." Percy says with conviction. Chaos and Artemis blush when Percy's feelings reach them.

"Moving on. The third requirement is an official intent to enact the Rite. Order must personally inform the Bonded she intends to challenge and replace in the Bond. I am sorry to say that this has also be fulfilled. She visited me in a dream shortly after our Bonding, Percy. She said that she will enact the Rite for revenge." Chaos finished with her mood dropping back into sadness once more.

Percy stands up from Artemis' bed and embraces Chaos. "It's alright love. There's nothing you could of done. Just remember this. You are my first, in every sense of the word. She can never take that away." Chaos smiles and gives Percy a soft kiss in thanks. They turn towards Artemis expecting anger but see happiness.

"I know I came after you Chaos. However, Percy was my first just like you are his. He will always be in my heart just like you will always be in his regardless of how this Rite ends." Artemis informs her Bond sister. Chaos and Percy smile while nodding at her in thanks and agreement.

"Please continue, love." Percy releases Chaos with another soft kiss and rejoins Artemis on the bed.

"Thank you. Both of you. Alright. Now, the fourth requirement of the Rite is power levels. Order must be in equal power as me, she can not be more or less powerful. Even with her imprisonment, her power has never diminished. I know now that we are still equals since the day we were born. The fourth requirement is fulfilled because of this." Chaos states factually, her mood staying quite high thanks to her Mates.

Percy and Artemis just nod in response showing that they understand and another one they can do nothing about.

"The fifth requirement for the Rite is a tricky one. It involves you, Artemis. Since Order is attempting to join a multi-Mate Bond, she must make her intent known to you, personally. Once that is done, she must either get your consent willingly or forcibly. Artemis, you will either willingly approve her to replace me or she will dominate you magically, physically and mentally. This one will not be easy, loves." Chaos explains directly to Artemis who is wide eyed at the revelation.

"NO! She will never dominate me. She will never get my consent. This I will not allow!" Artemis all but screams. Percy quickly grabs her hand, calming her down.

"We know, love. However, you need to prepare yourself. Better safe than sorry." Percy calmly tells Artemis, watching her face turn from red back to her normal blush. Artemis smiles in thanks to him. Percy turns his head back to CHaos and nods for her to continue.

"And finally, the sixth requirement. Love. All three of those involved must love each other. Percy, Order and myself. I know you love me, Percy. The only questionable part is the love between you and Order. It has to go both ways for it to count. Before you get upset Percy, just know that the love can be sneaky. You only need to love her and her, you when the Rite is finally enacted." Chaos calmly informs Percy to prevent his temper from exploding. She knows she did good when Percy closes his eyes and squeezes Artemis' hand to keep himself under control.

"So basically, out of the six requirements, three have been fulfilled. That leaves three to try to control. The consummation requirement is pretty self-explanatory. I just need to make sure I do not have sex with Order. The consent or dominate requirement is reliant on Artemis. We will need to train her to keep her from breaking from any domination. The love requirement is as you said Love, have to take it when the moment comes. Have I missed anything?" Percy reiterates looking at both Chaos and Artemis. They both shake their heads showing that Percy didn't miss anything.

"Oh, Percy?" Chaos suddenly goes shy and starts giving off an awkward feeling. Percy is wondering what this is all about.

"Yes, love?" Percy responds wondering what else could make this threat worse.

"There is one more thing. I owe a favor to someone very close to me. They requested that I make introductions between you two." Chaos shakingly mentions to Percy. _Who could this be? Chaos is so scared. I don't think of the person but more of what it means to me and our Bond._ Percy merely nods to Chaos, not trusting himself to not say something accusatory.

"May I introduce…" A black portal opens next to Chaos' outstretched hand. After a few seconds, a slender, curvy woman walks out wearing a white and black gown in perfect balance. Once the portal closes behind her, she raises her head and locks eyes with Percy. _No way, it can not be._ Percy noticing the similarities immediately.

"...my daughter, Nebula." Chaos shockingly announces to Percy and Artemis, who are surprised, to say the least. Nebula takes a few steps towards Percy, swinging her hips back and forth.

"Hello, Percy. So, you're the one who is making my mother scream in pleasure throughout the universe. I can't wait to have a taste." Nebula states causing Chaos to blush and Artemis turn red in anger.

 _Uh oh. Please don't tell me that we have another woman to worry about._

 **AN: So sorry about the late update, was out of town for Easter. That's Chapter 8, everyone! Tell me what you think by reviewing please! It's the only way I know that this is a good story. What do you think of Nebula? She will have a part to play. There is only 2 chapters left. Can't believe this story is coming to an end already. I will aim to have Chapter 9 up NO LATER than mid-April. - Draco**


	10. Remembrance

**Previously on Helix:**

Percy talks with Order about Chaos

Requirements to enact the Rite

Nebula meets Percy and wants a piece of him

 **Draco presents to you the penultimate chapter of Helix, Chapter 9: Remembrance!**

"A TASTE?!" Artemis screams. _HE'S MINE!_ Chaos gently reminds her, _he's ours._

Nebula bows towards Artemis, "Great Great Niece, you have an excellent Mate. I have no intention of stealing him through the Rite."

Nebula then turns towards her mom with a sweet smile, "Shall you tell them or shall I, mom?"

Chaos takes a deep breath while receiving interesting looks from Percy and Artemis. "You both know of my battle with my sister, Order right?" She gets nods from both of them in response. "During our battle on Parangelia, Order was able to get the upper hand. When she was able to deliver the killing blow, Nebula intervened. Neb has never taken a side in our battle but she told me that she doesn't want either of her mother's to die by the other's hand. By saving my life, it created a Life Debt between us. My father's laws requires me to fulfill the Debt."

Chaos takes a pause in her explanation to take a breath and to prepare herself for the next part, knowing Percy is not going to like it.

"Neb wants me to fulfill the Debt now. She wants to have 24 hours with Percy to do anything she wants. However, I would like to remind my daughter that I owe her the Debt not Percy. Due to the rules of the Bond, Neb will need the permission of both Percy and Artemis in order to have her 24 hours with Percy. Both of your approval must be given of your own free will, the Bond will not allow it any other way.

Artemis is literally turning red from anger but with a single touch from Percy, her anger drains away. Unknowingly, Percy has achieved something that not even Apollo has. He was able to calm Artemis from a murderous rampage. Percy grabs her hand, stroking the back of her with his thumb.

Percy voices the question that Artemis is afraid to ask, "If we were to refuse, what happens to you, love?" Percy questions looking between Chaos and Nebula. _Nebula is my daughter-in-law now. I didn't expect to become a father this soon._

"All debts must be paid. If you guys refuse, I will help Order in enacting the Rite. I will even enter myself as a participant to join the Bond, maybe even take Artemis' place." Nebula explains to Percy who begins turning red with anger. Chaos and Artemis begin to edge away from Percy as his aura flares into being. They know that this surpasses anger, it's the protection of the Bond itself. Nebula has threaten his Mates.

"YOU DARE!" Percy yells, in a flash so quick that not even Chaos could see Percy move. In the next moment, Nebula is flat on the wall with Percy holding her by her throat, two feet off the floor. Nebula's eyes wide in shock as she begins choking as Percy begins to squeeze. Her eyes quickly jump to Chaos', who merely shakes her hand.

"You threaten my Bond and Mates. You reap what you sow, my daughter. I can not intervene since Percy's main purpose is to protect the Bond and his Mates. I can not go against him." Chaos mentions to her shocked daughter. She notes that while Percy has his hand around Neb's throat, he is no longer squeezing but tight enough to remind her that his has full power over her.

 _Terrible mistake, my daughter. Since Percy is now my potential, I also can not interfere. You will need to be truthful to Percy, right now. He WILL know if you even try to deceive him._ Order quickly says to Nebula when she sensed Neb's fear.

"Wait! WAIT! Let me explain!" Nebula quickly mentions to Percy. Chaos looks at her, "You better talk fast, Neb."

"I am truly sorry for threatening your Mates, Artemis and my mom. I swear to you that I mean no harm to your Bond, especially you…" Neb pauses for a few moments, "Dad." Percy widens his eyes as he senses the truth in her words. However, he feels that she is hiding something from him. He knows that even though she is not lying, she is omitting something. Percy narrows his eyes while judging her. He releases her throat, Neb falling to the floor, coughing. Percy takes a few steps back while not breaking his eyes away from Neb.

"We are family now, Neb. Just know that if you threaten my Bond again, I will not forgive you a second time." Percy states with such a final tone that he will not bend one inch on this. Nebula merely nods in agreement.

"Even though, I could join my mother in enacting the Rite, maybe even participate, I do not feel any need to. However, this honorable Life Debt requires repayment. This is the only thing I will accept to fulfill the Debt." Nebula explains to the three Bond Mates in the room.

Artemis looks from Percy to Neb to Chaos and back. Finally coming to a decision, "I will not control Percy. I stand by him. Whatever he decides, I will follow." She moves to stand directly behind him. Percy turns around, smiles and takes her into his arms to give her a kiss. _Thank you love._ Percy sends feelings of gratitude and love to Artemis.

Percy turns back towards Nebula, "I will agree on one non-negotiable condition. Chaos will be joining us for the whole 24 hours. I have no secrets from my Mates. Artemis has a few things she has to do involving the Hunt and Olympus anyway."

Nebula seems to be in thought for a few moments, "That is agreeable. Shall we all swear on Helix to seal this deal?" The Bonded nod. As one they vow on Helix to keep their ends of the deal once the 24 hours is fulfilled. A flash of purple energy surrounds all four of them accepting and sealing the oath before fading away.

 *****Scene Change*****

 ****A Few Hours Later****

Percy, Artemis and Chaos flash into his temple on Olympus. Percy enters his entrance hall and decides this should be where he does it. He wants to honor his mother in his temple to make sure he never forgets what she had done for him.

Percy kneels down between two columns on the right side of the entrance hall. He places his hand on the cool marble. He begins to form an image of his mom in his mind. He reaches his power out to the marble. The marble begins to bubble in front of him, it shoots 20 feet up in the air like a geyser causing Chaos and Artemis to take a few steps back. The liquid marble begins to coalesce into a feminine form. The extra begins to drain towards the bottom to form the platform. As the figure begins to take shape, it starts to harden. After nearly 15 minutes, the statue is complete and Percy finally opens his eyes to see the result.

He sees a statue that looks similar to Athena's statue in the Parthenon but with his mother's form. Yet what shocked him is that an 8-year old version of himself is standing in front of the statue.

"It's so beautiful, Percy." Hearing sniffles, Percy turns around to see both his Mates with tears in their eyes. He spreads his arms open which invites them to rush into a tight hug. _Thank you for being here. I love you both, so much._

Percy releases them to hear Artemis squeal. "You are so cute, Percy! I can see our children being just as cute!" Artemis freezes as she realizes what she just said. Chaos merely smiles. Artemis turns back to Percy, "Uh, I am not ready to have children yet. I was just making an observation." Percy just smiles and kisses her nose.

Percy turns his attention back to his mother' statue. He lifts his head, "Lady Hestia, can you join me here please? I need your help as goddess of the hearth." After a few moments, Hestia flashed in. "Yes, nephew?" She smiles sweetly to her favorite nephew, not that she was picking favorites.

"I would like to have an ever burning hearth in front of my mother's memorial statue." Percy motions towards the statue in question. Hestia looks at the flawless statue and looks back Percy. "Of course, nephew." With a wave of her hand, a gold bowl appears at the bottom of the statue's platform. Hestia then joins hands with Percy to create an everlasting flame to appear in the bowl.

Percy releases Hestia's hand, takes a few steps towards the statue while gazing lovingly upon it. "Thank you Auntie." Hestia can tell how much emotion were behind those simple words. She nods to her nephew before flashing out.

Chaos conjures a bouquet of flowers to put at the base of Sally's feet on the statue. After placing the flowers on the statue, Chaos stands on Percy's left while Artemis is on his right holding his hand. They stood before the statue, observing a moment of silence in respect.

The three of them then walk out of the temple to keep a promise from earlier.

Percy walks up to a temple and with a look at Chaos, _Are you sure?_ He gets a nod in return. He knocks on the temple's doors.

The doors glide open to a voice, "Ah, Percy. There you are!"

Percy smiles with an inward quinge, "Hi Aphrodite."

 *****Scene Change*****

Order felt an overbearing sense of nervousness from Percy. She smiles while sending reassurance to help calm his nerves as best we can.

Order opens her eyes to look back at the ritualistic circle before her which has been expertly carved into this dead moon. She looks up to see a huge mass of purple cloudy energy that is much larger than any planet. _The entrance to the Void. My father's final resting place._

"Father, I know you don't appreciate me planning this pain on Chaos. She must pay for her actions. Millions of my people died due to her jealousy and pride. I promised Nebula that I would not kill her. She will suffer as much as I have these past millennia. Even through all of this, I still love my sister. I miss you Father." Order wipes a tear from her face.

She sees a pulse wave thru the purple mass as she finishes her prayer. She smiles in response, _I love you as well, Father. Just know that I take no pleasure in this._

 *****Scene Change*****

Chaos, Percy & Artemis sit on a loveseat with Percy in the middle across from Aphrodite. Aphrodite looks directly at Percy, waiting on him to start.

"Okay, Okay. Our Abilities is probably want you know, huh?" Aphrodite nods quickly in response. "Well, we can communicate mentality. We can feel each other's emotions, even send those emotions to each other. Due to this, we can not lie or even keep secrets from each other. I know the Bond is still developing so who knows if more powers will emerge." Percy finishes but omitting the fact about how the actual Bonding occurs and when you know you are near a potential Mate.

Aphrodite nods in response, "Thank you for sharing Percy." She then turns her head towards Artemis with a sinister grin causing Artemis to gulp loudly. _Uh oh._

"Now Artemis, after millennia, what was it like to finally lose you virginity and bond to Percy?" Aphrodite questions barely staying in her seat since she was bouncy eagerly.

Percy stares Aphrodite down, reminding her that certain parts of the Bond will remain secret. "All I will say Aphrodite, is that I was glad I waited for the right guy to lose it to. He will forever remain in my heart and the only one to ever love me." Artemis says with a look of love and sincerity to Percy. He gives her a side hug and kisses the top of her head.

"Aww. I am so happy for you Artemis. I am so glad that you have finally experienced the good power of love. You have been exposed to the dark side of it for too long. Now, I wanted to mention something to you three." Aphrodite says grabbing their attention at the end, Percy wondering what it could be about.

"I can sense that there are currently, two other women with the potential to join this Bond. I can not see their identities, possibly due to the Bond shielding them in the name of protection. All I know is that you, Percy, have met this women before and are not just mere acquaintances." Aphrodite explains while Percy averts his eyes from everyone, Chaos squeezes Percy's hand tight.

 _I know one is Order, that much is clear. Remember, that I saw her at my mom's funeral, we are already Potential Bonded. However, I have no idea who this second one is._ Percy broadcasts to Chaos and Artemis. He notices Chaos avert her eyes next, Percy stares at her suspiciously. _Love? Do you know who the second is?_

Artemis then voices out loud, for Aphrodite's benefit, "Chaos, do you know who the second potential is?" Chaos slowly nods her head.

"Yes. Remember when I pulled you into your tent when Percy first joined you with the Hunt?" Artemis merely nods in reply.

"The second potential is the other girl I pulled into the tent with us." Artemis gasps while her mouth drops open.

"NO WAY!" Percy looks between his two Mates wondering what the hell is going on.

"Well, do not keep me in suspense. Who is it?" Percy asks them both.

Chaos raises her head, meeting Percy's eyes, "Your cousin, Thalia Grace." Percy's eyes go wide.

"Tha-Tha-Tha…" Percy, unable to comprehend this shocking news, faints to the surprise of everyone. Artemis quickly catches him before he could fall face first on to the floor.

"Oh. This just got a whole of lot stranger. The Fates must either hate you or love you." Aphrodite chuckles.

Chaos merely shakes her head in response. _I am so sorry Love. It seems that your life is just going to get stranger and harder._

 **AN: 2,364 WORDS! I promised I would keep each chapter 2K plus and I am doing that so far. I finished this chapter just days after posting Chapter 8. I can't believe that there is only one chapter left in the Book. THERE WILL BE A BOOK 2!**

 **There is a poll on my profile if I should write a Harry Potter version of this story. Let me know what you think.**

 **HINT: To tide you guys over, I can announce the final chapter's title, BETRAYAL MOST SEVERE! Yes, this final chapter will contain a betrayal by someone Percy trusts very deeply, Who will it be?**

 **Until next time, Draco!**


	11. Betrayal Most Severe

**Previously on Helix:**

 **Percy & Artemis learn of Chaos' Life Debt to Nebula**

 **Nebula is the daughter of Chaos and Order**

 **Percy honors his mother in his temple on Olympus**

 **Percy, Chaos and Artemis speak with Aphrodite about the Bond**

 **Percy learns that Order and Thalia are potential Mates**

 **Draco presents the Final Chapter of Helix's Greatest Creation: Betrayal Most Severe!**

"What happened?" Percy asked as he came to, lying on Aphrodite's lounger. He turns his head to see Artemis, Chaos and Aphrodite standing around him with Artemis closest with her hand on his forehead.

"You fainted, love." Chaos informed him. "You fainted when I told you of your other potential Mate."

"Oh yeah. Thalia. Does she really love me?" Percy asked Chaos with a doubtful look on his face.

"Yes, love. I am completely sure. Even if I wasn't, I'm sure that Aphrodite can confirm my suspicions." Aphrodite looks at Percy, "She truly does love you Percy."

"Love? We know that both of you have feeling for each other. I can tell you right now that if she does join us, I approve." Chaos states to Percy with severe passionate tone causing Artemis to stand up from the bed. "As do I Percy. Two Hunters will keep you in line a lot better." She finishes with a smile.

Percy settles down and takes a seat on the bed with his Bonded on either side.

Aphrodite walks towards the trio. "There are only two current potentials that I can sense for now. I want to thank you three for keying me into the Bond." With a smile and nod, she flashes out.

 *****Scene Change*****

The Bonded Trio flash into Otieno's main bedchamber where Nebula was already waiting for them. Artemis approaches Nebula, staring down so harshly causing her to lower her head in response.

"I give you my approval, Nebula." Nebula smiles in response and reaches into her pocket. She places a gold medallion of a bow retracting an arrow, around Artemis' neck. "A symbol of your Hunt, Artemis."

Artemis smiles and nods in thanks. Nebula walks up to Percy and takes his hand. Before Nebula can flash them out, Chaos speaks up, "Uh, Neb. Don't forget that Percy has stated that I am to be present. We can use one of main rooms here." Nebula smiles and nods. Chaos guides Nebula and Percy out of the room to a secondary bedchamber.

Artemis yawns, feeling the day's events catch up to her. She walks into their main master bedroom. She lays down on the bed and closes her eyes for a nap. She doesn't notice her medallion begin glowing white.

 *****Scene Change*****

As the three of them enter the bedroom, Chaos goes to the longue chair to have a nice few of the bed in the center of the room. Nebula turns to Percy with a sexy smirk on her face.

"Finally, it's time to see if it is as good as the rumors say." With a wave of her hand, Nebula's dress fades away revealing her slender form. Percy's eyes run slowly down then back up to her eyes. He could totally tell where Chaos' genes came in and which would be Order's.

"Any last words before we start, Dad?" Percy merely shakes his head slowly, no. Nebula walks saucily up to him, pulling him into a deep kiss.

 _**Enter your own smut scene here**_

"Wow." Nebula spits out, barely able to talk. A shadow passes over her face. She turns her head to she her mom, Chaos, naked as well. She smiles, "My turn."

 _**Enter your own threesome smut scene here**_

At their mutual climaxes, Nebula whispers, "For...my...mothers."

 *****Scene Change*****

Artemis is sleeping soundlessly in the main bedchamber, sleeping through all the noise coming from the other end of the palace. Suddenly, the medallion explodes in white light. As it dims, Artemis is nowhere to be seen.

Artemis flashes in, still asleep, on a silk sheeted bed. A shadow slowly covers her middle.

"You are mine, now. Thanks to my daughter." Order smiles seeing her future sister Mate laying before her. She waves her hand causing Artemis to shimmer in a purple light for a few seconds. "That should keep her sleeping while I move her to the Rite's Circle."

Order leans down to pick up Artemis up from the bed and flashes them to the Rite's Circle.

 *****Scene Change*****

Chaos wakes up, feeling suddenly empty. Why am I-? ARTEMIS! Chaos finds that Artemis is missing from the Bond's presence. There is only one place in the universe that can hide her from the Bond. She quickly jumps out of bed, looking at Neb sleeping peacefully on Percy's chest. She rushes around to the other side of the bed. She grabs Neb out of bed, startling her awake along with Percy.

"Wha-?" Nebula begins, starting to shake the sleep from her head. Chaos grabs her shoulders, shaking her severely. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Love, what's wrong?" Percy states, waking up due to the commotion. What could be causing Chaos to act so-. Arty? NO!

Percy jumps out of bed, knocks Chaos away and grabs Nebula, proceeding to throw her against the wall trapping her there.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Percy yells, allowing his power and aura to burst into being. Nebula suddenly realizes that while his power is making her frightful for her existence but also turned on.

"With Order. My part of the plan is complete." Nebula admits to Percy, staring into his eyes to see the truth in hers. Percy's aura flares in response, as a warning that if she doesn't talk fast enough, he would kill her. She darts her eyes to her mom, expecting salvation but seeing surrender. Surrender to let Percy whatever he wishes to her. For the first time, realizing that her mom would not save her. A saying comes to mind, you reap what you sow.

"Order asked me to help securing Artemis for the Rite. Mother promised that she would be returned as soon as she was done helping with the Rite. I did not want to help, at first. Mom, you know that mother has a way of persuading you." Nebula looks to Chaos, pleading to help explain what she meant.

"She is telling the truth about that Percy. Order can be quite persuasive. She can be quite the seductress as well. I have been on the end of her persuading a few times. She can be very creative in that regard." Both Chaos and Nebula shiver, remembering a time from the past. Percy is able to see flashes from Chaos before she clamps down on them. I'm not ready for you to see that just yet, love. Percy nods towards Chaos showing his understanding.

"We are not done with you, Neb. You owe me much more for taking one of my Mates away. If anything happens to her, I will inflict ten times the amount to you. If you think I am joking, I will swear it on Helix!" Nebula quickly nods in agreement knowing that Percy will do anything to protect his Mates.

"You will stay in the palace until we get Artemis back." Percy's aura flares much more brightly and powerful. So powerful causing Nebula to experience multiple orgasms in seconds that causes her to lose consciousness.

Percy releases Nebula who collapses to the floor. Chaos begins walking towards Percy. She snaps her fingers, transporting Nebula to the holding cells beneath the palace. She won't be leaving anytime soon, love.

Percy nods to her. Percy feels a new presence entering the Bond. Chaos widens her eyes and meets Percy's eyes. There would only be one person this could be. Order. She wants to talk, love. Percy knows Chaos wants to tag along but knows it would be better for him to go alone. I will be there if you need me. Percy smiles and gives her a deep kiss. He takes a few steps back, closes his eyes and fades away.

 *****Scene Change*****

Percy fades in on Parangelia, following the Bond and using Chaos' memories to locate it. He turns around to see Order sitting in the very chairs that Nebula had conjured for Chaos and herself.

"Hello Percy. My future Mate." Order states to Percy with a smile.

Percy merely stares her down so intensely that Order breaks eye contact to lower her head in submission.

"Where. Is. Artemis?" Percy asks while barely able to restrain himself from attacking her.

"She is safe. I just need her help with preparing the Rite for Chaos. Who, I am sure, has told you the Rite's requirements. When she is done, I will return her to you. I promise." A flare of light shines around her, sealing the oath she unknowingly stated. Percy widens his eyes, noticing that the Bond will enforce her promise.

Percy knows that even though she promised to return Artemis, he will not just wait. "I want my Mate back, NOW!" Percy's aura flares in response to his anger.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I will not." Order calmly states to him.

Percy, fueled by anger, unknowingly reaches for the Bond's Magic. Order suddenly stands up, struggling, fighting against some unseen force. Her eyes wide as she realizes what it is.

"You may use the Bond to exercise some control over me but not complete control since we are not fully Bonded. Not yet." Order barely gets out, struggling to talk due to the Bond's control.

Percy is surprised that he reached for the Bond's Magic without even trying to. He releases the Magic holding Order who collapses in her chair.

Order catches her breath before speaking, "I want you to know Percy, I never wanted to hurt you. I still don't. I love you, my Mate." She then flashes out in a wave of bright white light.

A black flash appears behind Percy. Chaos walks up behind Percy and embraces him in a hug from behind. We will get her back, love.

 *****Scene Change*****

Artemis wakes up in a soft bed covered in blood red silk sheets. Where am I?

"Good Morning my Bond Sister." Artemis turns her head to see Order sitting in a chair looking at her.

"Why am I here, Order?" Artemis asks with spite, showing her displeasure at being near her.

"You know why I need you. You will help me to prepare the Rite. I need your approval to join the Bond." Order states to Artemis with a smile, not allowing any room for argument.

"No. I do not." Artemis replies stubbornly.

"You do know that I don't need your approval to be vocal, right?" Artemis goes stiff. "If you continue to refuse, I could just dominate you. It's your choice. I will not wait for long. I'm not known as a kind dominant, according to Nebula." Order finishes with a smirk.

After a few moments, Artemis gets a hold of herself and realizes something. "You are the one with gave Nebula those scars on her back!" Her mind able to see the memories through Percy and Chaos of their night with Nebula.

"Yes. She took several months to submit to me." Order says with a sigh, but Artemis is unable to determine if the sigh is due to arousal or regret.

Order walks over to the wall where several items are hanging. She pulls a branded whip off a hook on the wall.

"So, which will it be, Artemis? Consent or Domination?"

 *****Scene Change*****

Deep below the Rite Circle, within the core of the dead moon, a black onyx statue floats above a circle similar to the Rite Circle with some modifications like a second circle around the inner one.

Out of nowhere, a whisper of Helix speech echoes throughout the chamber which causes the circles to fade away. The statue drops to the ground which causes it to shatter.

All of the shattered slivers turn to black liquid and begin to join together. The liquid begins taking a feminine form. As this female takes shape, a black gown forms on her slender being lifts their head, causing their black hair to frame their face.

She smiles. "After more than 10 millennia, I am free from this prison. I am coming for you Chaos, as my Master has commanded and He who released me. For Anarchiam has returned! Uh, maybe should wait until someone is in my presence before announcing myself."

 *****Scene Change*****

"I think it's time that I speak with my grandson. Do I have your permission, Lord Helix?" A mysterious being asked a purple haze that floated before it.

"Yes, you may. Remember this, you may only help Percy in realizing his new powers as your grandson. Do not test me on this, Kronos." The haze replied with a strict tone and filled with power.

"Of course. I wouldn't dare. Percy needs to be prepared for what Order intends to do after the Rite. I just hope Artemis will survive this."

 **AN: Thank you everyone for your reviews and support for the last 6 months. I can not believe that this part of the story is done already. Was anyone surprised by the 2 ending intros?**

 **UPDATED May 5, 2016! Sequel News: Book 2: Servants of Helix is coming together. I will post an AN chapter on this story when the sequel is ready. The first chapter of Servants will be posted THIS MONTH, MAY 2016!**

 **UPDATED May 5, 2016! HP Version: The poll is still up on my profile. I have begun planning out this story. This one should be ready by summer depending on how far I get in Servants. Servants will be the priority.**

 **Draco**


	12. Update on Servants Book 2

HEY GUYS! Just a quick note.

 **After a month of waiting, Book 2: Servants of Helix is available!** Check my profile to get there!

Please read it and let me know what you think. I have the first 5 chapters done! That is all thanks to you my readers. You have given me the inspiration to push through this story.

One final note. The Harry Potter version of this story is starting to come together. I will let you know when I post it. It may take some time before then since Servants will be my priority for now.

Thanks again, Draco.


End file.
